When Everything Changes
by JinoraTheAirbender
Summary: When Korra and Asami are on their way back to the spirit portal, they come across Mako. Only they don't realize why he's actually there. A story about mistakes and choices and what happens when everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

_*A/N: Hey guys! This is a new story I wrote in collaboration with __**hyrulenation **__and she is an awesome writer so go check out her story __**With and Without You. **__The first few chapters are going to be on the shorter side since I am trying to introduce everything and for that I am sorry but they will get longer as the story starts developing. So I hope you enjoy our story! Leave us a review!*_

**Prologue**

_Mako:_

Dying isn't as bad as they say it is. I mean, getting hit by a car? That's the part that hurt like a bitch. But you're too disoriented to notice the rushing of police cars and ambulances or the loud screams of bystanders on the sidewalks. It's like falling into a peaceful slumber not knowing if you will wake up. But I did.

I opened my eyes and looked at the sky. It was a dark blue, almost purple, with stars dotting the sky in a million different places. I turned my head to the left feeling no pain at all which confused me. All I saw were spirits and flowers. This has got to be the spirit world.

Then it dawned on me. I really must be dead.

**Chapter 1**

_Asami: _

Korra and I just got through a thick patch of woods when we sat on a rock to take a break. We have been in the spirit world for 2 weeks and I'm starting to get the hang of the tough terrain and the uncertainty of it all. This world was beautiful. The little bit that I got to see was amazing and it has been even better with Korra by my side.

"It is so beautiful today!" Korra shouted, throwing her head back laughing.

"You sure are" I said going behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"No you are" she shot back, turning around as she talked. She took my face in her hands and gave me a peck on the lips.

We stayed by that rock for a while talking, laughing, and kissing. We eventually told each other that our break was over and we needed to get back on our feet to continue our hike.

"How about we walk this way?" Korra suggested pointing to a path on her left.

"Yeah sure!"

We took off walking hand in hand towards a mountain in the distance. I felt so content in that moment that it didn't matter what happened as long as I had Korra.

We were almost at the top of a hill when a familiar beam of green light came into view.

"The Spirit Portal!" I shouted taking off running.

I heard Korra break into a run behind me and a second later we were sprinting next to each other with big smiles on our faces. We started slowing down as we neared the glowing strip of light.

"What's that?" I said, pointing at a big black object in the distance.

"Not sure. Let's check it out" Korra replied, taking my hand in hers, "Be careful though. You never know what you're going to find here."

We slowed our pace even more as the black object became larger. As it started to take shape I realized what it was. Or who it was.

"Korra I think we should turn back…"

But she already figured out what it was and started running towards the collapsed body.

"Hey are you alright…" Korra started to say but then she saw the persons face. "MAKO?! What are you doing here?" She asked furiously.

Mako was lying on the ground so still, he could've been a statue. Mako didn't make a single move other than to turn his head towards us.

"Are you stalking us or something? I thought we had an understanding that this was over now. I'm with Asami and you just have to accept it."

He laid his head back down, staring at the sky again. I looked at Korra's face, seeing the identical look of annoyance that my face possessed. Mako sat up and started to take a look around. When he fully stood up with a confused look on his face Korra spoke up.

"Ugh I am so tired of you always budding into my life Mako. Let's go Asami." She pulled at my hand and started speed walking back the way we came.

I started running next to her so we could get out of there before Mako could explain himself. I couldn't think about anything other than the fact that we needed to get out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

_*A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking around for the second chapter of our story! This is the shortest chapter there will ever be, sorry. It was needed for the development of the story. Anyway, enjoy!*_

**Chapter 2**

_Mako: _

*Earlier That Day*

I had just gotten up for breakfast when I heard a knock on the door. As I walked over to get it the pounding became quicker and louder. My half-awake self was becoming very annoyed. When I opened it Bolin flew inside my apartment breathing hard.

"Hey Bo, what are you doing here?" I asked him in a really confused tone.

"I - need - to - ask - you - something - "He said between gasps of air.

"What?" I pressed.

"I need you to go to Opal's today and pick up the stack of books she was going to lend me."

"Why are you borrowing her books?"

"She said she likes to read… and also because I lost a bet and told her I would read them." Bolin said with a guilty look on his face.

"Why can't you pick them up yourself?" I asked kind of annoyed now.

"Because I told Jinora and Kai I would take them to go see a mover and we are leaving in a half hour."

"Fine. You're lucky you have an awesome brother like me."

With that said Bolin thanked me and ran out the door to go pick up the airbending kids.

I grabbed my coat and walked out the door. It was a pretty nice day so I started walking down the street, taking my time. I could almost feel at peace about everything. But then I remembered Korra and how she chose Asami instead of me and reality came crashing down on me. I didn't want to be seen like this so I crossed the street and entered a dark, empty alley. Once I was alone I leaned my arm on the brick wall next to me and placed my head in my hand. I allowed myself to feel sad and hopeless, but only for a minute.

Then I was off down the street again, acting as if nothing was wrong. Five minutes later I turned off the sidewalk to a smaller road that lead to Opal's apartment. There was no sidewalk here so I had to walk at the very edge of the road. I had just spotted Opal's complex and was just about to cross the intersection when I felt a sharp pain on the left half of my body and my world was flung into a swirl of color.

After my dizziness faded, I realized that I was now on my back, 50 feet from where I had previously been. My vision was coming and going as I heard the sound of tires squealing as a car sped away, down the road to my right. A few minutes passed until I heard the sound of sirens and people screaming. I opened my eyes one last time and saw a swarm of people over me.

And then, nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Korra:_

When Asami and I got far enough away and we could no longer see the spirit portal, we came to a stop. We were at the edge of yet another set of woods. I walked over to the nearest tree, leaned my arm on the it and then put my head in my hand. I couldn't let Asami see me getting all worked up over Mako.

I turned to Asami. "We should go back. We've been here for 2 weeks and I need to get back to my duties as the avatar."

"Does this have anything to do with Mako?" She asked slowly.

"No of course not! I just think we need to head back and get out with our daily lives. You should probably check up on your company, too. I think a two week vacation is long enough," I added with a laugh.

She let out a small giggle too as she responded, "Yeah I guess you're right. But we would have to go back the way we came pointing in the direction of the spirit portal. That means-"

"Yeah I know, but it will be alright," I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

We took the long walk back to our campsite, taking a few short breaks along the way. We got there in about 3 hours. I let Asami take a small nap once we got back, but I was too worried Mako had followed us. I decided to pack all of our stuff in a hurry. I was finished by the time Asami woke up.

"Did all the packing, I see" she said in the middle of a yawn.

"Yeah. It's almost daybreak so we should probably head out."

"Alright," she smiled.

It took us a little over 3 hours to get back to the hill that overlooked the portal. I walked to the very edge of it, scouting for any signs of Mako. But his body, and any signs that he was ever there, were gone. I gave a mental sigh of relief.

"He's not here," I said more to myself than to Asami. I could see that a look of relief had replaced her worried face, also.

We made our way quickly down the slope. When we reached the foot of the portal, I grabbed her hand and pulled her in with me.

When the wild and beautiful spirit world was replaced by Republic City, dull and gray in comparison, we stepped out of the portal. I was actually really happy to be back in the mortal world where things seemed normal.

Asami and I, still holding hands, walked out of the spirit portal basin. Since it was now about 10 AM, the streets were crowded with early morning traffic. We took the sidewalk over to the train station. That way, we wouldn't have to walk all the way to the ferry that would take us to Air Temple Island. Once we got to the ferry, we hopped on and greeted the Air Acolytes as they helped us with our bags.

"Hello, Avatar Korra," one of them spoke politely, "It is lovely to see you."

"You too. Thank you for helping with our luggage."

He gave us a smile and turned away. We took a seat against one of the boats railings and relaxed for the rest of the trip. I never thought I would actually be happy to see the island again, but I was almost jumping for joy when we reached the dock. I leaped out of the boat before we even came to a full stop. I spotted Tenzin who was teaching some of the newer airbenders.

"Tenzin!" I yelled louder than necessary and took off running.

He turned his head just as I flung myself into his arms. He hugged me back, caringly.

"It's good to see you again Korra."

"You too Master Tenzin!"

"Did you and Asami have fun in the spirit world?"

"We sure did Tenzin," Asami said as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

My cheeks turned a bright pink color as Tenzin narrowed his eyes at us.

"Is there anything you want to tell me Korra?" Tenzin asked.

"Nope!" I said a little too quickly, "Well... gotta go unpack. I'll talk to you later!" I started running in the opposite direction, pulling Asami and all our bags with us.

Once we got to the girls' dormitory, I headed up the stairs and into the temple. I got to my room and opened the door, unloading all of my stuff. Asami stood behind me trying to get her own stuff organized. After she did that, she looked up and smiled.

"I'm going to go to my room and unpack, but I'll see you at dinner!" she stated.

"Okay!" I said, giving her a quick kiss while no one was looking.

She walked off, and I went inside my room wearing a big smile. My smile disappeared when I turned around and saw how messy I had left my room.

_Uh-oh_, I thought in regret.

Dinner time couldn't have come fast enough. I almost tripped several times trying to get to the dining room. I couldn't wait to see everyone together again. When I walked in, the whole family - plus Asami - was waiting for me. Everyone looked very happy to see me. Dinner was served the moment I sat down and we all stuffed ourselves with Pema's amazing cooking.

After dinner, everyone went to bed early and it was just Asami and I outside.

"I can't wait to go see everyone!" I told Asami.

"Me too! Who are you going to visit first?"

"I think Bolin. I haven't seen him in what feels like forever."

"I'm going to have to go back to work tomorrow. My company needs me to oversee the development for one of my new inventions" she boasted.

"Wow when did you have time to invent something new?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You know me! Always inventing!" she said with a smile, "well I am beat. I am going to go to bed."

I pulled her in for one last kiss, this time long and passionate.

"Goodnight" I said giddily.

She gave me one of her sexy smiles and headed back inside. I stayed outside for a few more minutes before I became too tired to even stand and hurried off to bed.

The next morning I woke late. I got up, and went to get a quick bite to eat. I spent an hour or so out in the courtyard practicing my bending with the other students. After we were finished I took a quick bath and changed into my daily clothes. Following a quick hair brushing, I made my out into the chilly afternoon. I stopped by the stables to pick up Naga and then we were off toward the docks. We took a brief ferry ride across the river.

Once we were back in Republic City, we were free to have some fun. Before stopping by Bolin's we walked through Avatar Korra Park - or Me Park as I like to call it. We could cause as much trouble as we wanted since it was named after me.

After we were done causing some chaos, we set a course for Bolin's. I was so excited to see him that I couldn't get Naga to go fast enough. My face broke into a huge grin when I spotted Bolin's apartment building.

I tied Naga to a nearby tree and ran up the steps. I swung the door open a little too hard. I muttered a small sorry to the man at the reception desk who groaned and gave me the stink eye. I ran up to his apartment and pounded on the door. I was surprised that the door wasn't locked and opened the minute my fist hit it. I assumed that he just forgot to close the door so I walked right in.

"Hey Bolin it's me!" But I stopped short when I saw that he was sitting in the corner of the room bunched up into a ball. His face was red, puffy, and stained with fresh tears. Even his shirt was wet; he must have wiped his face and nose on it. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear?" he sniffled and looked up at me.

"No" I said slowly walking forward, "Asami and I have been in the spirit world for 2 weeks. What happened?"

"Mako is dead."


	4. Chapter 4

_*A/N – Here's the 4__th__ chapter! More are on the way and the outlines for the next couple chapters are done! Hope you enjoy and leave a review!*_

**Chapter 4**

_Mako:_

_ What is going on? Why am I in the spirit world? _

I could still see Korra and Asami running away, but I couldn't bring myself to call out to them. I turned around and walked over to the portal, wanting to go home, hoping this was all a dream. I stepped up to it and tried to put my hand into the green and yellow light. It wouldn't go through. I pushed harder using all my weight this time.

Still nothing.

A ton of thoughts were going through my head as I started to walk away from the portal. Why was this happening?

_I'll try again later_, I thought as I turned away.

I walked in the opposite direction that Korra and Asami went. I looked around, putting my body on high-alert since I didn't know what to expect.

I spotted a line of trees in the distance and started over to them. Once I got there, I walked through the flowering greens to the other side. I scanned the terrain looking for any signs of life – spirits, humans, or whatever else I could find. All I saw were lines of trees and mountains in the distance. I turned my head to the right and that's when I spotted it. A small house sat in the open field in front of me with steam coming out of the chimney. It looked like a one or two bedroom cottage with a garden wrapped around the entire thing. A long dining table sat in the front with various tea pots and cups on it.

I ran over as quickly as I could, hoping to find some help. I knocked on the door quietly, so as not to bother any spirits that may be around.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I called out softly.

No answer.

"Hello?" I tried again.

I heard light footsteps approach the door from the other side. When it opened, I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping into an "O" shape.

"Iroh?!"

"Hello Mako," he said in his comforting old voice. He gave me a smile.

I was so surprised I just stood there smiling back at him, glad to see the face of someone I knew at least a little.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" he asked, opening his front door wider.

"Yes, thank you" I said as I entered his home.

Iroh walked to a cabinet and pulled out a ceramic tea cup. He poured some already made tea into it and handed it to me, pointing out that jasmine was his favorite.

"So, what brings you to the spirit world?" he questioned.

I looked up at him. _Maybe he could tell me why I can't go home._

"I'm not sure. I woke up and I was here. I tried to go back through the portal but it wouldn't let me through."

As if he could hear the distress in my voice he put a hand to his chin and said, "Hmm, I see. What is the last thing you remember?"

"Well, I was walking to Opal's house and the next thing I knew I was laying on my back. Then I heard the squealing of tires."

"Do you remember why you were on your back Mako?" He said as his facial expression changed.

"All I can remember is pain. Then I woke up here with none." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Mako, I don't know how to tell you this." He took a moment to pause, "I think you are dead."

"What?" I said giving out a chuckle, "I can't be dead. That's ridiculous."

"You said you felt pain and heard the squealing of tires?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"And when you woke up here you didn't feel any of the pain?"

I looked up from my cup of tea, finally realizing where he was coming from.

"Oh my god! I really am dead!" I said as I got up from my seat and started pacing around. "What is Korra going to think? Oh no Bolin must be a wreck. Gotta find a way out of here. Need to go to talk to them."

"Mako you need to calm down." Iroh said to me with a small smile.

I took a few deep breaths and sat back down in my chair. When I got my breathing under control I stood back up with a determined look on my face.

"I need to know what happened to me." I told Iroh.

"I think I can help you with that." he said as he walked out the door.

I followed him for what seemed like a while. The spirits that we passed wouldn't stop staring at me and it was becoming uncomfortable. We finally came to a stop in front of a big tree with an assortment of different colored leaves.

"This tree will show you anything from your past. Just state your name and what you would like to see." Iroh told me as he took a step back.

I stepped up to the tree, leaving a foot of space between us. "My name is Mako and I want to see how I died."

My vision went black for a second before it exploded with images. I saw myself walking on the road toward Opal's apartment complex. I followed so I could get a good view. I looked relatively happy but partly annoyed and I couldn't remember why. As I was about to cross an intersection I saw it. A sleek black convertible rounded the corner. The shape of the car tugged at my memory but I didn't have time to think before it started bounding down the street towards old-Mako.

"Watch out!" I tried to yell, but no sound came out.

I wanted to look away but my eyes were set on my past-self. The car pounded into his side and sent him flying. He landed hard on his back and I winced.

I looked back at the car to see who the attacker was. There was a man that I didn't recognize leaning over the edge of the door as if making sure he'd hit someone. But that wasn't what surprised me. It was the car. It was _Asami's_ car.

_ Did she do this to me? She had to be behind this. No one else in all of Republic City has a car like that. She did this._

The car sped away down another street and before I knew it, my vision went black again. When I opened my eyes, I was sprawled on the ground in front of the tree and I was too stunned to say anything.

"What did you see?" came Iroh's voice.

It startled me and I didn't know how to answer.

When he put his hand on my shoulder I said, "Asami did this to me."


	5. Chapter 5

_*A/N – I am so sorry that it took me so long to update! I promise I will update within the week. I am almost done writing the next chapter and I have my outline done for the next one after that. I hope you like it!*_

**Chapter 5**

_Korra:_

"Mako is what?" I asked sinking to my knees in disbelief.

"He's dead" Bolin gave another loud sob after repeating the words.

I sat down on my feet, looking out the window. I couldn't believe this was happening. The one person in the world that I could trust with anything. He was gone.

"Where did they bring him?"

"To a hospital a couple minutes away. I haven't had the guts to go see him. This can't actually be happening." he said with a shrug of despair.

"I want to go see him." I stood up to show that I meant it. "You will come with me, right? We can get through this if we stick together."

"Alright. I think I am ready."

I grabbed his coat for him, which was hanging by the door. He was sitting on the couch staring out the window, trying not to cry again. I walked over to him and tugged on his bent elbow. He let out a groan and a split-second of restraint before he let me pull him to his feet completely.

I went slowly for Bolin because I understood how he felt. When I fought Zaheer, I thought he killed my _dad_. Mako was one of the best people I'd ever met so it was hard for me too.

We walked briskly through the chilling afternoon. The hospital was coming into view and it was making Bolin hysterical. It was hard enough trying not to cry myself and be strong for Bolin. But when he cried, I wanted to cry.

We arrived in a few minutes. I walked up to the receptionist. She was a middle-aged woman who wore bright red lipstick. She looked cranky and tired.

When she noticed me she said in a cold and unfriendly tone, "Can I help you?"

I gave her a small smile and choosing my words carefully said, "I heard that a man who got killed in a car accident was taken here. His name is Mako."

"Hmm? Yes he was. Quite unfortunate don't you think?" she asked, but she didn't look even a little bit sorry. "Just go down that hall over there, take the elevators down to the basement which will be B1, and then follow the signs to the 'morgue'."

I cringed when she said that, hoping Bolin didn't hear. I think she noticed because she smirked.

I turned around quickly grabbing Bolin and together we ran down the hall. We got to the elevators and pressed one of the buttons to go down. When we were inside I hit the B1 button. The doors closed and we slowly descended into the basement of the hospital. After about 30 seconds we came to a stop and the doors squeaked open again revealing a dim lit hallway.

I looked at the signs that were hanging from the ceiling. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh when I saw the sign for the morgue.

We came to another receptionist desk, this one smaller and older. A nicer looking woman sat at this table.

"Hi. Um… I am here to see a man by the name of Mako?"

"Oh yes." She said giving me a warm and a sympathetic smile. "Follow me." 

We followed the kind lady down yet another hallway and through a set of doors into what looked like a waiting room.

"Someone will be out to get you shortly." She said as she bowed out of the room.

We waited what seemed like an eternity. I couldn't stop pacing the room. Bolin's face was a stark pale white but at the same time he looked green like he was going to be sick any second.

Someone walked out of the only other door in the room. He was a tall man who looked rather young. He had dark hair that reminded me of Mako's.

"Avatar Korra. Right this way." He said ushering us into the large room behind him.

When we got inside Bolin let out a loud sob. I grabbed his hand as tears streamed out of my eyes. Mako's body was lying on the stainless steel table in front of us. He was naked with a cream colored cloth draping his waist.

"Take as much time as you need." The man said politely exiting the room.

Bolin went over to a chair in the corner and collapsed into it. I walked over to the table, tears flowing at a heavy pace now. I took one of his hands in mine. It was so cold and that only made me cry harder.

_I wish I could see you one last time._

I put both of my hands on top of his and put my ear to his chest. I don't know why I was doing it. It wasn't like I was listening for a heartbeat or anything. But I really, really was. I needed to hear his laugh one more time. I needed to see his smile one more time. I needed to feel his warm skin brushing against mine, just one more time.

By then I was crying so hard I was bent over. I couldn't tell how many tears were coming but they seemed like enough to fill an ocean. My heart hurt so bad I could hardly bear it.

When my crying slowed down, I walked over to the chair next to Bolin. I put my hand on his knee and he looked up at me. His eyes were still puffy and red and I wondered if they would stay that way forever.

I was about to start crying again but then I had a thought, _what if he went to the spirit world?_

It was very unlikely since Mako didn't spend much time on the spiritual side of anything, but there was a chance. A very slim one, but I had to make sure for Bolin's sake. And mine.

"I need to go into the spirit world" I told Bolin, "Will you watch my body for me?"

"I guess so" he said looking up confused.

Before he could question me, I moved to the floor and arranged myself into the lotus position. As my eyes closed I cleared all thoughts from head except one.

_I have to see him again._

_*A/N – Are you crying yet? You will be! Stay tuned for the next chapter!*_


	6. Chapter 6

_*A/N: I'm so sorry. I promised a chapter really soon and it's been a really long time. There has been some family stuff that came up and I've been too busy to write. There is also a lot of schoolwork lately. I can't wait for you to read this chapter because it is definitely my favorite so far! I don't have to tell you to enjoy it because I know you will! Have fun!*_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Mako:_

I missed Bolin. I missed my grandma and my dozens of cousins. Hell, I even missed Prince Wu. But most of all I missed Korra. It hurts to know that they are in so much pain. It also hurts to know that Korra is with a monster like Asami. As my first day in the spirit world melted into my second, I finally realized that I'm dead and there is no going back. I was so confused about everything that it actually physically hurt me which I didn't think was possible.

At the present moment I was sitting in a field of short grass with the spirit portal stretched out in front of me. I was thinking about things. What my life - or afterlife I guess - was going to be like. Would I sit here every day, just like I am now? Would I have something to occupy my time? But most importantly, would I have something to look forward to?

I got tired of sitting with just my thoughts so I got up and turned around. I simply picked a direction and started walking. If I am going to be here for a while, might as well see as much as I can.

I got about a hundred feet away from where I was when I heard a noise. I stopped, waiting for it to come again. It was so quiet I almost didn't hear it. Listening for it again, I quietly slinked along in the direction I thought it came from. It got louder and louder with every step I took.

Eventually I heard the voice clear as day: "Mako!"

Whipping my head around to look behind me, my jaw went slack. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

It was Korra. She was speed walking away from the portal but she looked relatively calm. I was planning to run away since I didn't want to be yelled at again, but she turned and, before I could duck, she saw me.

"Mako," She said breathlessly as she ran the rest of the way to get to me. She stopped when she was 5 feet away.

"Hey," I said lamely. I was so surprised that she was looking for me that that was all I could get out.

"Hey."

"Umm… what are you doing here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Looking for you of course," her face became very sad and she put her head in her hands. I couldn't hear her crying but I could see her shoulders shaking.

I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. She took her hands away from her face and wrapped them around my waist. I started to gently rub her head and her grip was rather tight. I didn't mind though because it was great seeing her. I had no idea how long we'd been standing there but it seemed like a while. Eventually I pulled away to hold her at arm's length.

"So why are you here again?"

She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat before responding. "I can't believe you died."

"I know I can hardly believe it myself." I lowered my eyes.

"I wish we had more time." She paused and then so quietly I almost didn't hear, she whispered, "I wish I didn't break up with you in the first place."

"Wait, what?" I said, my head snapping up.

Loudly and more confident she said, "I wish we never even broke up. I feel terrible about it all. Even though it was a long time ago, our fight kind of ruined our friendship and made things awkward. I also feel bad that I started dating Asami and I knew how much it hurt you." She stopped taking a deep breath, her first since starting her confession.

She lowered her eyes, obviously embarrassed.

"Are you serious?" I asked sort of confused.

"Uhh… yeah. You want me to be completely honest?"

I nodded.

"I… uh...I-"

"Just say what you have to say Korra."

"I never stopped loving you."

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth dropped open. She must have been expecting a different reaction since she continued to ramble on.

"I know it must be a bit of a surprise, it's just well you know, I had to tell you. I get it if you don't feel the same way, that's completely fine-"

I didn't let her get any farther. I took the step forward to wrap my arms around her again and pulled her closer. She seemed a little startled, but all emotion completely melted away when my lips met hers. At first it was slow, but once she realized what was happening she returned my kiss. She wrapped her arms around my neck so that we could be even closer. I moved my hands down to the small of her back and held her there while we kissed. It seemed like just yesterday we were on the balcony of the probending arena, sharing our very first kiss.

I broke the kiss so we could get a well needed breath of air. That didn't last long as I moved my lips to her jaw and traced them down to her neck. I moved them slowly back up to her eagerly awaiting mouth. We stayed there for what seemed like hours, talking, laughing, but most of all kissing. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world, that even in death I could still have the best thing that ever happened to me.

I ended up sitting on the grass, facing the spirit portal, with Korra sitting between my legs, resting her head on my chest. I was running my fingers through her hair, just as I had done earlier that day.

I was more than disappointed when she stood up.

"I should be getting back. Bolin will be waiting for me and you know how impatient Bolin can get." She chuckled.

I laughed too as I stood up. "Alright. Promise me you'll come back?"

"Of course." She said it without the slightest hesitation.

She started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into a final kiss.

"I love you so much Korra" I said pulling away.

"I love you too."

She didn't even bother walking away. She sat down right where she was and closed her eyes. She was in her usual lotus position and I could see her mind clearing. I smiled as she disappeared. I walked away laughing to myself.

Since I could see no spirits around, I pumped my fist in the air and yelled, "YES!"

The smile on my face didn't leave for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Korra:_

I opened my eyes slowly, relishing in everything that had just happened.

I guess I had a smile on my face because Bolin gave me a _tell-me-what-happened_ sort of look.

"How long have I been away?"

"Just a few hours. Maybe 2. What happened was he there?"

I nodded. His face changed drastically. Before, it was a bright tomato red and was covered in tears, snot, and a large frown that seemed permanent. Now, his face returned to its normal color and held his big, goofy Bolin smile. His change in attitude made my smile grow even bigger.

"He's okay Bolin. He's okay."

* * *

_*A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter because I definitely enjoyed writing it. I PROMISE a new chapter is on the way!*_


	7. Chapter 7

_*A/N: I promised a new chapter really soon and this one isn't that long but I am posting 2 NEW CHAPTERS TONIGHT! I had lots of help with __**hyrulenation**__ on this one with the plot and everything in between so go check out her story __**With and Without You**__! I hope you like it because we had a lot of fun with it!*_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Asami:

It had been a long day at headquarters and I was almost too excited to get home. I was in my car racing down the highway, towards my newly renovated mansion. Ever since my father died, I wanted to keep his house looking perfect and live on his Future Industries legacy.

I drove up the hill leading up to the house and parked my car in the garage. When I walked in the front door, my butler, Ichiro, came up to me and asked if I needed anything. I sent him away so I could go to my office in peace.

I worked for around an hour before a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" I exclaimed.

I turned and saw Ichiro.

"I'm sorry to bother you Miss but Avatar Korra is here to see you. Also this note came for you." He said while putting a thin white envelope on my desk.

"Thank you. Please tell Korra I will be down in a minute. I just need to file these last few blueprints."

"As you wish," he said while bowing out of the room.

I walked swiftly to my desk and picked up the letter. There was no name or any writing at all on it. I shrugged my shoulders and broke the seal. I pulled out a folded piece of brown paper. I unfolded it and glanced over the black writing. I let out a sigh of relief when I read it.

_**The mission was successful. Destroy this.**_

I folded the note back up, put it into the envelope and quickly tossed it into the fire behind my desk. I smiled the whole way downstairs, ready to see Korra and have her all to myself.

When I was almost to the foyer where Korra would be waiting for me, I made sure to loosen my smile a bit so I didn't look as happy as I felt. Her face came into view and I knew something was wrong.

She was pacing the carpet with a very anxious look on her face. She looked up and for a moment it seemed like she changed her mind about coming here. Before she could walk out I yelled out her name.

"Korra, hey! How's it going?"

"Oh uh its fine. Thanks for asking."

"Why are you here? Not that I'm mad about that or anything." I said as I tried to give her a hug.

She backed out of it and gave me a stern look. "I need to talk to you about something Asami."

_So that's why she came here._

"Okay," I said slowly, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah there is. Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Mako is dead. He died a few days ago in a car crash. How could you not hear about it?" She asked looking at me with a her sad blue eyes.

"What? That can't be…"

"It's true. That's why- that's why- that's why he was in the spirit world when we ran into him." She was sobbing now, resting her head in her hands.

I knew how it felt. I watched my mom die. And then my dad. I can only imagine Korra loosing someone like Mako. Only I didn't really care. There was no one standing in my way of getting to her now. I walked up to her and gave her a hug so she wouldn't see the smirk forming on my face.

"Is that why you came here? To tell me he died?"

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "No its not. I want to talk about us."

I led her into the parlor to our left and sat her down on the couch. I took a seat opposite her.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I think that- I think that we should break up. I mean with Mako's death and taking care of Bolin, it's just too much to deal with right now." She took a deep breath and finally looked up to my eyes.

I stared at her for a minute, thinking I heard her wrong. I tilted my head back and let out a low laugh. It echoed throughout the hall, making it seem louder than it actually was. I saw Korra flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"You're not serious, are you?" Another laugh ripped its way up my throat. "You've got to be joking."

"No I'm not Asami. Why are you laughing?"

"Why would you want to break up? Is there someone else or did you just stop loving me?"

I was standing up now, furious with what she was saying.

"There is no one else Asami! I just…"

I was about to start screaming at her but then Korra started crying again. I knew it would hurt her even more if I started yelling at the top of my lungs so I sat back down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. Would you just tell me what's wrong? Honestly?"

"It's okay. It's just that there is so much to take care of now. I still have my duties as the Avatar and I am helping Opal take care of Bolin. I just have a lot on my plate and I don't think a girlfriend fits into the picture right now."

"Oh okay. I understand." I said solemnly.

She looked back down at her hands again and I could tell she was getting uncomfortable.

"You can stay if you want. Ichiro could make us some tea or something, and we could just hang out?"

"No I think it's best if I leave."

With that she stood from the couch and walked to the door.

"Thanks for understanding." she gave me a small smile, opened the door, and walked out closing it behind her.

I walked back to my office, numb from any emotions.


	8. Chapter 8

_*A/N so here is the second chapter tonight as I promised! I also had loads of help from __**hyrulenation**__ on this one so go check her out. Please enjoy*_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Korra:_

When I walked out of Asami's house, I went to get Naga. She was sitting under a peach tree in the front yard. As I got on her back, I thought about everything that just happened.

Was I making a mistake? Did I truly still love Mako? I wondered if everything that happened was just a spur-of-the-moment type thing. I needed some time to think. It hurt my heart seeing the reaction on Asami's face when I broke up with her. Did we just really break up? I have no idea what's going on. I guess I should go back to the spirit world and tell Mako.

I stifled a sigh. For some reason, I'm not excited to go see Mako again. Am I sure I want to forget Asami and spend my life with Mako? It would be so much harder. We live in different worlds and traveling back and forth would be a lot of work. Asami seems like the easier choice. But is that what I want either?

After arguing with myself for quite a while, I decided to go see Mako. Only I couldn't go alone. I would end up making out wit him again and lose all control I would've had. I bet Bolin would love to come! He would really like seeing his brother again.

I steered Naga in the direction of Bolin's apartment, satisfied with my plan of action. I weaved Naga in and out of the afternoon rush hour. I passed by a shop and knocked over a display.

"Hey!" the shop owner shouted at me.

"Sorry!" I shouted back. I was laughing at his pissed off expression.

I finally reached downtown where Bolin owned a small apartment. It had a decent sized living room with big windows, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small bedroom in the back. I hopped off Naga and ran up the steps to his door. I knocked a few times and then walked in.

"Hey Bolin! Are you here?" I shouted into the space.

"Yeah I'm right here!" he said as he emerged from the bathroom.

He looked better than he had in days. He was freshly shaven, and I could smell his fresh breath from where I was standing across the room. There wasn't a trace of sadness left on his face.

"It's nice to see you Korra! You want something to eat? I've got some leftover noodles from that water tribe place you love!"

"No thanks, Bolin. I actually came to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come into the spirit world with me to got see Mako?"

"You'd really take me?!" He face lit up.

"Of course! So do you want to go?" I looked at him happily.

"YES! When can we go?"

"How about right now?"

"Ahhhh!" he shrieked it utter excitement. "Let me go change into my best pants and then we can leave!"

He skipped quickly out of the room. He came back-I'm not exaggerating-in 30 seconds, pulling up a fresh pair of pants.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

With that, we left Naga in Bolin's apartment and ran down the street towards the portal. When we reached the edge of the basin, the nerves began to set in. What was Mako going to say to me? What was _I_ going to say to _him_?

I followed Bolin, who was sprinting down the slope to reach the portal. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the green light.

We came out on the other side dizzy. Bolin almost fell.

"Damn. Haven't done that in a while." he muttered.

He got over the dizziness quickly and began running around the grassy area, shouting Mako's name.

"Mako! Mako!"

"BOLIN!"

We heard the voice from behind us and Bolin turned around faster than lightning. We saw Mako running down the hill toward his brother. Bolin started running, too, and they ended up hugging in mid-air.

"I missed you so much Bo." Mako said, now standing on solid ground.

"I missed you too. I'm so glad you're okay."

It looked like Bolin wouldn't let go for 20 minutes, so I stood back and just smiled at the brother reunion. It was so nice to see them together again. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes.

They separated after a while and just looked at each other. I felt intrusive, so I made up an excuse to leave them alone.

"Hey guys? I'm going to go visit Iroh while I'm here, so I'll leave you two to catch up." I gave them a smile. I was chuckling because they had their arms around each others shoulders.

"Okay, see you soon!" Bolin said.

I looked at Mako who looked beyond ecstatic. I had never seen him that happy. Before the gaze would hypnotize me into staying, I turned and started walking in the direction of Iroh's home.

I could smell the tea before I even saw the house. I walked along the path leading to the old man's front door. I knocked twice.

The door swung open to reveal the smiling firebender.

"Well hello, Korra!"

"Hi Uncle Iroh! How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking! Would you like to come in for some tea?" he asked.

"Sure, I'd love some!"

I walked through his front door. He steered me toward a breakfast nook near the back of his house. I sat down on the cushion and waited while Iroh poured some tea.

When he moved to filling my cup, Iroh spoke up. "You look troubled Korra. What's on your mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I don't want to bother you with my problems."

He laughed quietly before answering, "You won't trouble me at all. I actually kind of miss listening to people talk out their issues. It really helped my nephew, and it might help you."

"Well okay I guess," I paused. "So I figured out what happened to Mako and I came to the spirit world to see him. When I got there we started talking and I sort of admitted to him that I wish we never broke up. Then he kissed me and we hung out for a while. But I'm starting to think about Asami and how I broke up with her. Now, I am so confused about my feelings for him. I love him but I don't know if I want to be with him."

"You do know why he's here, don't you Korra?"

I put my finger to my lip and looked up to the ceiling, "I never really figured that out."

"Well as you know, when an Avatar dies to be reincarnated, they come to the spirit world. But all of their loved ones do not come. Seems unfair doesn't it? That's why the Avatar's one true love, the one person they are destined to spend their life with, is allowed to come to the spirit world to be with their beloved."

"I still don't understand why you are telling me this." I stated bluntly.

He paused to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Wait… so what you're saying… is that.._Mako_..is…" I stuttered.

"Your one true love."

My breath caught in my throat. I stared at him for a long time, processing what he just told me. I couldn't believe it. Mako is my true love? Was I meant to be with him all along? I needed to see him.

"I'm sorry Uncle Iroh, I have to go." I gave him a small, knowing smile, and stood up from the table. "Thank you for the tea!"

"Wait, Korra!" he hollered at me as I busted out the door.

What did he say? I think he said you're welcome. I ignored him, there's only one thing on my mind, Mako. I hurried down the path that I came, ignoring all the spirits I passed. Brushing tree branches out of my way, I looked around for Bolin and Mako. I saw them standing in the exact same place I left them, laughing about something.

I looked at Mako who had his head thrown back in his laughing fit. He looked so happy and I decided right there and then that I needed to be with him. At least for right now.

"Mako!" I shouted at him.

He turned and saw me running.

"Hey Kor-"

Before he could finish, I flung myself into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. He didn't miss a beat before he kissed me back. I pulled back a little and moved my mouth to his ear.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he breathed back.

I gave him one more small peck before I untangled myself from his arms. I turned to look at Bolin.

His jaw had dropped and he was looking back and forth between us.

"Whaaa…"

"Not a word of this to anyone, got it?" Mako told his brother sternly.

He was still glancing between us, obviously confused before he swallowed hard. "Um… Okay."

"See you soon Mako!" Bolin said, returning to his usual bubbly self.

Mako walked up and gave him a hug. "Alright Bo."

After they pulled away, I walked up and again wrapped myself into him. Mako put a hand under my chin and tilted my head back, giving me a long, slow kiss.

When I pulled away, he looked deeply into my eyes. It was Mako who spoke first: "I love you," he said quietly so Bolin couldn't hear us.

"You already said that," I giggled, trying to keep a hushed tone.

"I know. I just like saying it," he said with a smirk as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well in that case, I love you too."

"Come visit again. Soon."

"Count on it," I said giving him a wink.

Bolin, and I walked back towards the spirit portal. Turning around before we entered the green light, Bolin yelled one last goodbye and I waved to Mako and blew him a kiss. As much as I wanted to stay and give him more real kisses, I had to go back. With that we went through the portal and returned to Republic City.


	9. Chapter 9

_*A/N: Hey guys! This update is a little late because I've been having such a writer's block but I gave you an extra-long chapter this time. I had a TON of help from __**hyrulenation**__ so go check her out! So without further ado here it is!*_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Bolin:_

We exited the spirit world and started walking through town. I'm not sure where exactly we're going, we're kind of just wandering. A few people said hello as we passed and I wondered if they are questioning why I am walking with the Avatar to and from the spirit world.

At this point, I don't care. My brother is dead and I need a friend. It's nice having Korra though. Plus, without her, I'd be so depressed about Mako's death. Now, seeing him and realizing that he really isn't gone, I don't have to be so sad. I'm not alone like I thought I was when I first found out.

I wonder if Mako feels lonely in the spirit world when we leave? I'm sure he'll make friends. I smiled at the thought and Korra looked at me with a confused look.

"**Water** you thinking about?" said Korra as she hit me in the back of the head with a water whip. She threw her head back in a fit of laughter.

"Hey!" I shouted and rubbed the back of my head. I started laughing too though. "I was just thinking about how nice it was to see Mako. Thank you, by the way, for taking me to see him."

"Oh, no problem! I'm just happy I'm able to talk to someone about him now. It's like he's not even dead!"

We both broke out into laughter, causing attention in the street. I realized we were about to cross a busy street due to our distraction, so I quickly bent a arch over the street for us to walk over.

Korra gasped as she realized we almost got ran over. It reminded me of the story Mako told me. How he got runover. How he died. The thought was shook from my head when I realized that someone was yelling at me.

I shook my head and blinked a couple of time. Standing at the top of the rock arch, I looked around and noticed the street goers staring at Korra and I. They were scowling. Korra almost laughed but stopped herself, she grabbed my arm and shouted, "Sorry!"

She dragged me across the bridge and we returned to the sidewalk. I stifled a laugh as I listened to the cars honk at the rock arch. I bent the rock back to the earth, returning the street back to normal.

After wiping my hands from the dirt I turned to Korra. Her face was red; she was obviously embarrassed by the situation.

"Where are we going, Bolin?"

"Well, I don't know I thought we were just walking."

I could tell she just wanted to leave the street. I realized, she has been in the spirit world for a while..after fighting Kuvira she really hasn't dealt with the city's people in a while. She's probably just on edge about everything that is happening.

"Why don't we go to my apartment, it's right down this road."

"Sounds good to me," she said with a smile. The smile turned into a scowl when she said, "but wait...are we going to walk there on the sidewalk? Or are you going to bend another rock trail?"

We both laughed and I motioned for her to follow me down the street to my apartment building. We walked in silence for a while, but it was a comfortable one. It was so easy to be around Korra because she knew exactly how I felt.

We talked and joked around as we neared my apartment. I gave a nod to the receptionist who gave me the stink eye in return. I pulled Korra quickly up the stairs and for a moment we stood in front of my door as I rifled through my pockets in search of the key.

"Do you even remember where you put it?" Korra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really," I said sheepishly.

Korra sighed, then bent down to the floor mat and picked it up. She took out the spare key that was underneath it. Still squatting, she held it up for me.

"Oops, guess I forgot I put a spare there."

She chuckled and put the key in the lock, twisting it and opening the door. She went inside and stretched out on the couch. I went into the kitchen to get us something to eat and then went to join her in the living room.

When she saw that I had food, she sat up. As we ate, we talked about work and other things.

"What if Mako becomes the spirit world police!" I said laughing.

Korra started laughing too and it went on for so long that by the time we calmed down, we were gasping for a breath and there were tears in our eyes.

"I would pay money to see that!"

We moved on to talk about how other things were going.

"Hey, how's Asami?" I asked her.

Korra put down the food in her hand and looked down at her shoes. What could be going wrong?

"About that… we kind of broke up."

"What? When?" I stared at her incredulously.

"Earlier today. Before I came to find you."

"Oh. Wow," I leaned over and put my hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I mean… yeah I guess so. I feel a lot better now that I went to the spirit world with you. I went to see Iroh and he told me some pretty amazing things."

"Like what?"

"Well, have you ever wondered why Mako ended up in the spirit world? You and I both know he's not a very spiritual person." She looked at me quizzically.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I never realized that."

"I was telling Iroh about my doubts about him. How would our relationship work out and all that. He told me why Mako was sent there," she paused for a minute. This was obviously big news. "He's my true love Bolin."

My mouth dropped open into an O-shape. Mako was her true love? Why couldn't they have figured that out sooner?!

She had a small smile on her face and I could tell that she was happy. But she also looked… confused?

"I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm not sure what to do about it. If I chose Mako - my freaking true love - then it would hurt Asami-" she was talking rather frantic now, "but if I chose Asami then I wouldn't know what to do because I feel like thats the wrong choice."

"I'm not just saying this cause he's my brother, but if it was meant to be, then I think you should choose Mako."

"I just wish we got to have more time in the real world together. You know, have a normal relationship. I wish I knew exactly what happened to him."

I bit my lip as I thought back to my conversation with Mako:

* * *

_ "It's so good to see you! I'm so glad Korra brought you this time!", Mako said as he gave me a hug._

"_Me too! I can't believe you are actually in the spirit world! What's it like living here? Do you have any friends yet?" I badgered him with questions._

_ "It's pretty cool actually. I have seen a couple spirits but the only friend I've really made is Iroh. You know, Zuko's uncle? From the stories? Well Korra and Asami found me lying near the spirit world, probably right after I arrived - and yes it was as awkward as it sounds. Korra started yelling at me for 'intruding on their vacation' and she took Asami and ran away. I got up and walked around and I found Iroh's house."_

_ "Oh my god! What's he like? I've always wanted to try his tea! Is it as good as people say it is?"_

_ "I'm actually not sure because I didn't have any. When I was with him, we talked about my death. Bolin you will never guess what he showed me."_

_ "What?" I stared at him with my head tilted._

_ "He showed me how I died. I was really confused as to how it happened and he told me there was a way that I could see for myself."_

_ "You were hit by a car, right?"_

_ "Yeah. But thats not all. It was Asami's car that hit me."_

_ "But Asami was in the spirit world with Korra," I said._

_ "Asami wasn't in the car. It was a man I didn't recognize. But it _was_ her car. I'm absolutely sure of it."_

_ "Then how could she have done it?" I didn't understand what he was getting at._

_ "I'm not exactly sure. Do you remember how Asami was really protective of Korra and she was even more rude to me than usual after we started dating?"_

_ I nodded and he continued._

_ "Well, I was thinking... what if Asami hired someone to kill me?"_

_ My mouth dropped open. "How would she know how to do that?"_

_ "Her dad is Hiroshi, Bolin. And I wouldn't put it past her. She gave me this weird looks every time Korra and I were talking."_

_ "A jealous girl can be dangerous," I agreed._

_ "There's something else. When he hit me, he leaned over the car as if make sure I was dead and then purposely drove of. He was smiling." I could see that Mako was really trying to convince me of this. And for some odd reason, I believed him. He wouldn't lie about something like this._

_ "I guess it _was_ Asami."_

* * *

I couldn't tell Korra about this, could I? She would think I was lying and then she would probably hate me. Would she even want to know? She hates herself so much as it is because she couldn't stop it. If Korra found out that Asami did this out of jealousy, she would be even more hateful of herself. Korra would think it was her fault. She needs to know though. Mako would want me to tell her.

"Well, I kind of know what happened to him…" I said so quietly, I thought she didn't hear me.

But she did, of course, and replied: "Really? How?"

I could see the need in her bright blue eyes. She really _did _want to know.

"Well… Mako told me about your confrontation with him when you found him near the spirit world. He said how confused he was and how you ran away-"

"Bolin, what does this have to do with how he died?" Korra asked. She looked frustrated.

"Just wait, I'm getting there. Anyway he found Iroh's house and was asking him how he died because he didn't really know either. Iroh said he could help and he took him to this tree; Mako said it looked like the tree of time but a little different. Well the car that hit him… he said it was… well… he said it was Asami's."

She tried to stop herself from laughing, but she failed.

"You've got - to be - fucking - joking," she said between breaths of laughter.

"I'm not joking Korra. Have you thought about Asami's car? There is only one like it - and it's hers!" I said throwing my hands up in the air to emphasize my point.

She stopped laughing, but she still didn't look like she believed me. "Asami was in the spirit world with me the whole time. I mean she went to the bathroom alone. And went to get firewood once in awhile. But that is not enough time to go to the real world, get your car, and plan a hit-and-run."

"It wasn't Asami in the car. Mako said it was a man he didn't recognize in her car."

"He could have just stolen Asami's car to get the blame off of him." she was doing the same thing I did when Mako first told me.

"Didn't you ever see how angry Asami got when Mako was around or when you were talking to him? She was jealous Korra! She resented Mako!"

"I can understand that she was jealous of what we had, but why would she want to kill him?"

"Because she wanted to comfort you and then have you all to herself." I said with a 'duh' tone.

She didn't say anything for a full minute. She looked like she was thinking back to all the times that Asami was around Korra and Mako.

I turned my head away, letting her contemplate.

I heard her gasp and I whipped my head back around. Her big blues eyes had gotten wide and they were staring right into my green ones.

"Oh. My. God. Asami could have done this."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Now we need to investigate."

"Holy shit," her eyes were still wide and still staring at me. She swallowed. "Let's make a plan."


	10. Chapter 10

*A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! So, a lot of you have been asking "Where did the Makorra moments go?" Don't worry, they are coming. Soon. Anyway, enjoy, review, and if you have any questions feel free to PM me! :)*

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Mako:

It was so great to see Bolin. I'm so glad that Korra brought him to the spirit world. He must feel so relieved to know that he can visit me whenever he wants, even though I am dead. I can't thank Korra enough.

_Korra._

I wonder why she just ran up and kissed me. I'm not complaining or anything, but it was very unlike her. Then she told me she loved me again. I loved her more than anything in the world. I would do anything for her. _To her_, I thought with a groan.

I needed to show her that we can make this work. We can make this complicated relationship work out. I need something to show her that I truly love her.

Maybe a walk would help me think of ideas. I was sitting in my usual spot in the grass by the portal. I stood up, looked around, picked a direction, and started walking. This was my daily routine now as I had nothing else to do. I spent my time thinking about my friends and family and waiting for them to show up.

I started over to a path that went under the trees and through the forest. When I made my way through, I passed a lot of spirits. I was surprised because I had never seen so many in one place. They giggled as I walked by them and I smiled at the ones who looked at me.

"Hi Mako!" a small orange spirit said to me. It was on the chubbier side and had four green leaves sticking out of its back.

"Uh… how do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name. You are the newest addition to the spirit world."

We kept walking and I saw a clearing in the distance.

I smiled, "It is nice to meet you spirit."

"It's nice to meet you too."

By then, we reached the clearing and I stuck my hand out to keep the underbrush from scratching my face. When I looked up, I saw a beautiful blue house at the edge of a cliff. It had big white-paneled windows in front. Behind the house, I could see vast mountains. We were high enough up that I could see the mist that was forming at the snowy peaks.

"Wow. Who's house is that?" I went to ask the spirit, but it was gone.

I turned around and saw that I was now alone. I slowly made my way up to the grand front door. There was a small piece of parchment taped on it. I ripped it off and read the writing.

_**This is a present for you, Mako. All the spirits (and Iroh) want to welcome you to the spirit world.**_

I looked from the note to the house, and then back to the note. This house was mine? I pulled opened the door and stepped inside. It was breathtaking on the inside, too. There were big windows on the back wall of the house. I could see a huge majority of the spirit world from where I stood. I took in the whole layout of the house.

As I stood at the front door, there was a small bathroom to my right. There was no shower or bathtub. Past the bathroom, was my new living room. There was one big couch and a small arm chair. I was delighted to see the radio on the coffee table. Straight in front of me was the kitchen. It was relatively big and still had the amazing view of the mountains. By looking through the windows at the back of the house, I could see a deck.

To the left was wide a hallway. I walked down to found a small bedroom with a queen bed inside. This is probably going to be my bedroom? There was also a bathroom attached to it, this time it came with a tub. I walked further down the hall and came to what looked like a place to wash clothes. The last door was at the very end of the hall. I pushed open the double-doors and couldn't keep my mouth from falling open.

There was a very large bed in the center of the room. To the right of it were the same big windows that ran along the whole back of the house. There were red and blue curtains that hung from the ceiling to the floor. The doors to a separate balcony were open and the curtains were blowing gently in the wind.

To the left of the room was a bathroom. This room was less extravagant but still beautiful. There was a large clawfoot tub in one corner. It was blue with red designs mixed in. There were two sinks rested up against the other wall. An open shower was located in corner opposite to the tub. There aren't any curtains...hmm? The toilet sat at the back of the bathroom.

I walked out into the living room again and opened the door to the deck. I leaned up against the railing, letting the wind hit my face and rustle my hair. I let myself admire my surroundings as I gazed down upon the spirit world.

This house was almost too nice. I never imagined owning a house like this. In comparison to Asami's mansion, this is nothing. But I like the coziness of it. The house was full of blues and reds and it reminded me of Korra and I.

That's it! I could show Korra how much she means to me, by showing her this house. In a way, I feel like this place was meant for us.

She will love it.


	11. Chapter 11

*A/N: Hi everyone! I don't really have anything to say other than enjoy the chapter :)*

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Korra:_

Bolin and I had spent all night and well into the early morning developing our plan. We had fallen asleep at about four in the morning. When I woke up, I was sprawled

across the couch. I could hear Bolin's loud snoring coming from his room.

I looked at the clock on the table next to the couch. It read 10:26. Bolin and I planned to go to Asami's house just after she left for her city office. Going over our plan in my head got me kind of nervous so I decided to make breakfast.

I got up and opened a couple cabinets searching for something to eat. I found some fruit in the fridge so I cut that up and put it in two bowls. I took them into Bolin's bedroom. I put both bowls in one hand and used the other to shake him awake.

"Mmm…."

"Bolin, wake up," I said shoving him harder.

"Uhh… just five more minutes!" he shouted half asleep.

"Bolin, wake up!" I said more forcefully this time.

He sat up, his hair sticking up in all different directions. He was giving me the nastiest look ever.

"Why did you wake me up?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Because, it's almost 10:30. We need to leave at 11:00. Plus I have breakfast." I stretched out the hand that held my offering.

"Cool. Thanks!" he said, his bad mood dissipating.

"Eat your fruit quickly. It's a long way to Asami's house."

About five minutes later we were on our way to the big mansion. We didn't take Naga because she was too hard to hide. It would have been much quicker though.

When we arrived, we skimmed the perimeter of the house. It didn't look like anyone was home. We found an open window and I airbended us up to it as quietly as I could. We landed silently inside and took a look at our surroundings.

We were in a long hallway lined with various doors. I opened the one directly in front of us. It was completely empty on the inside with just a couch and a coffee table. Bolin came up behind me, glanced inside, and shook his head. I inched backwards and shut the door.

We continued along the hallway, opening doors as we came to them. We found most of them empty and lacking any clues. When we finally reached the end of the hallway, we came to a staircase. Before we could make our way up it, we heard footsteps. I quickly grabbed Bolin by the back of his shirt and pulled him behind a corner and out of sight. I was worried it was Asami, but as the figure reached the end of the stairs, I recognized it as Asami's butler. I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I could see Bolin doing the same.

Once her butler passed, we quickly went up the stairs. There were fewer doors up here, but one in particular caught our eye. These doors were bigger and had intricate designs on the handles that reached the ceiling. Bolin and I looked at each other smiling and nodded our heads.

I reached forward and gave the door a little push, making sure it wouldn't make a sound. Luckily it didn't and I peered in to make sure no one was in there. Sure enough, it was empty and I pushed the door completely open. I waited until Bolin got inside and then shut the door.

The inside looked like an office, with a desk in the very center of the room. I could tell this was Asami's office because there were blueprints EVERYWHERE. Every single free space was taken up by some kind of blueprint.

Bolin didn't waste any time. He got to work, looking through the piles of papers in the corner of the room. I immediately went to the desk and started opening drawers. So far, all I could find were various letters and old family pictures. I briefly looked at a couple letters. Scanning the return addresses, I found that most were from her dad and a couple of them were from me when I stayed in the South Pole for two and a half years.

I was about to put them down when something caught my eye. One letter stood out from the rest. Like I said before, most of them were from me and her dad. Not this one. This letter didn't have an address at all. There wasn't even a name.

"Bolin, I think I-" I started to tell him, but I was interrupted because the door was slowly being opened.

Using my lightning fast reflexes, I stuffed the letter down my boot and shut the drawer as quietly as I could manage. I tried not to look too guilty as I turned toward the window and pretended to admire the view. Bolin must have saw it too because he was next to me in a matter of seconds, the same terrified expression on his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" came the voice I was dreading the most.

Asami had caught us.

I turned around to look at her face. She didn't look angry… just confused. _She must not have seen us_, I thought. I struggled to come up with a lie, but luckily Bolin beat me to it.

"We came to visit you! No one was around, so we decided to wait for you here!" Bolin's voice was steady and radiated his usual bubbliness.

"Oh, sorry! Ichiro was dealing with an issue in the kitchen and I was at the factory."

"That's okay. We didn't have to wait too long." I was so relieved that she believed us.

"So what did you guys need?"

We tried so hard to keep the smile on our faces. I was hoping she wouldn't ask anything and we could leave without an explanation.

"I just wanted to see you and Korra decided to come with," Bolin said without a pause.

"I wish I could stay, but I have to get some blueprints back to the factory. That's actually why I'm here," she said looking kind of uncomfortable.

"That's okay! We can come back another time!" Bolin said.

We made our way to the door, said a quick goodbye to Asami, and tried not to run to the front door. When we were a few blocks away, I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"That was close!" Bolin exclaimed.

"Too close," I responded.

We walked all the way back his apartment and when we got there, I collapsed into the couch. I pulled out the letter from my pocket and showed it to Bolin.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I have no idea. It was the only one in the whole pile that didn't have a name on it."

I turned it over and pulled out the contents. There was a small folded up letter inside. Carefully, I opened it and read what was inside:

**_I accept your proposal. I take my payments upfront. The job will be done a few weeks from now. _**

My jaw dropped and I couldn't move.

"What?" Bolin asked getting impatient.

I held the letter up to him and he took it.

"Holy shit," he said when he was finished reading it.

We sat there just looking at the note for a while and I waited until Bolin could say something.

When he did, he looked at me and said matter-of-factly: "Well that _is_ a problem."

* * *

_*A/N: I know, I know. There wasn't any Makorra in this chapter but it is coming I promise! Next chapter is on its way!*_


	12. Chapter 12

_*A/N: I know, I know. This update is super late. I've been on spring break for a week and haven't had access to a computer for half of the time. Plus, I've rewritten this chapter twice because I want it to be a good one. So, thank you for being patient! And thanks to the guest reviewers who reminded me to update ;) enjoy!*_

**Chapter 12**

_Korra:_

I left Bolin's apartment after a long time of discussing the letter. We weren't sure who it was from but we were pretty sure it had something to do with Mako.

Speaking of Mako, I should probably go tell him about it all. I haven't showered in a good three days, so I made my way to my place, put Naga inside and took a quick shower, changing into a clean pair of clothes afterward.

It was a very nice day out today, so I walked to the portal, taking my time. I was really excited to see Mako and I just barely kept myself from running through. When I got to the other side of the light, I looked around the familiar fields of grass. I was surprised to find that Mako wasn't in his usual spot. I turned around slowly, squinting my eyes to try and spot him.

I didn't see him though and I couldn't help but be disappointed. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard my name being called. I swiveled in the direction it came from to see Mako running towards me.

He looked so happy and had big smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I waited until he got to me before I flung myself into his arms.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up, and spun me around. When he set me down, he looked even happier and more excited but there was also something else. Was he... nervous? I was really surprised because Mako never gets nervous. I repeat, never.

"Hey Mako!" I said brightly, equally as excited as him.

"Hey Korra!"

"I was walking home from Bolin's when I thought I should stop by to tell you something," I tried to keep my smile from fading, but I guess I failed because a look of concern replaced his happy expression.

"What's wrong Korra?"

"Well, Bolin…. he told me about the whole Asami thing… and I didn't believe him at first, but now I do."

"Oh," he said looking shocked.

"So we decided to go to her house and see if we could find any evidence and I think we found something."

I told him everything from making our plan to sneaking around her house to finding the letter. When I told him what was inside the letter, he looked really angry.

"I'm sorry but I think it _was_ Asami," I blurted when I was done with my story.

He stayed quiet for a few moments and I couldn't tell he was thinking.

"Thank you," he said, finally looking into my eyes.

"For what?"

"For believing me and for finding that letter."

I smiled and stepped forward. I took his hands in mine and swayed them a few times.

"On a lighter note, I have a surprise for you," his smile returned and his anger faded.

"Oh really?" I asked, smirking.

"Yup," he nodded his head.

His feet were twitching in place and I could tell he was nervous again. What was this surprise?

He released one of my hands and pulled me along with the other. He led me to a path through the woods and I was getting really antsy.

"Don't worry we're almost there," he said with a chuckle.

I smiled and nodded.

When we neared the clearing, he stopped and turned around.

"Okay, close your eyes."

I laughed while I put my hands over my eyes. He gently grabbed one of my wrists and continued to pull me along. I heard some rustling before he stopped me and let go of my wrist.

I heard him take a deep breath. "Okay you can open your eyes now."

I quickly uncovered my eyes. I gasped when I saw what lay before me.

It was a beautiful blue house on the edge of the cliff. It had an amazing view. It was pretty much my dream house.

I looked at Mako with my mouth hanging open.

"Whose house is this?"

"Mine. And I'm hoping it can become ours." he was smiling that same big, goofy smile again.

I could tell he wanted to say more but I didn't give him the chance to. I flung myself into his arms for the second time that day. I reached up and gave him a long passionate kiss, our mouths moving against each other almost frantically. When I pulled away, I cupped his cheek with my hand.

"Of course I want it to be ours. I love you."

"I love you too Korra. I wanted to show you that we can make this relationship work, no matter what."

I was so happy; I bet I looked like a loon. I kissed him again. Everything was so perfect; I almost couldn't believe this was happening. All my life, everything always seemed to go the way others planned it would. I felt like this was mine.

"Can we go inside?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course we can go inside _our house_," he emphasized the last two words and I couldn't help but giggle.

This time, I took his hand as I walked up to the front door. When I reached it, I looked behind me and raised my eyebrow at him. Mako gave me a reassuring nod so I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I stepped inside and gasped. There was an even more beautiful view behind the large windows that lined the back of the house. I didn't see them while standing at the front of the house. I released Mako's hand and walked further into what I assumed was the living room. A long balcony also lined the back of the house. I walked into the kitchen and opened a few drawers. I saw a bathroom near the living room, but before I could walk into it, Mako was pulling me down a hallway. We passed a bedroom but he walked right by it. He stopped in front of the last door.

"And this," he said opening it a little, "is our room."

He pushed the door completely open and I gasped yet again at what I saw. My eyes darted from the windows, to the bathroom, and then finally the bed. It was the biggest one I've ever seen. I turned around to face Mako with my mouth agape. He started laughing at me.

"It's fucking huge!" I said, gesturing to the bed.

He started laughing harder.

"It's not funny! How'd you even get this?" I exclaimed.

"It was actually a gift from the spirits."

"Whoa, seriously?"

"Yeah. They wanted to welcome me to the spirit world."

"I can't believe how nice _our house_ is," I looked over at Mako when I said 'our house' and earned a grin from him.

"It is, isn't it?" he was smirking at me mischievously.

He turned and in one swift movement, picked me up in his arms bridal style. I squealed, but it was quickly silenced when he crushed his lips to mine in a searing kiss. He walked forward a bit and deposited me on the bed. His mouth didn't leave mine for a second and he was leaning over me.

I bit his lower lip and he moaned. His tongue pressed against my mouth, asking for entrance. I happily obliged. One of my hands rested on his shoulder while the other was around his neck. Mako's hands were on my waist.

We were already pressed so close together but I needed to be closer. I reached my hands down and tugged at the hem of his shirt. He sat up, bringing me with him and lifted up his arms. I pulled his shirt all the way off. I ran my hand all the way down his torso and he shivered. Before I could second guess myself, I pulled off my shirt too revealing my typical water tribe bindings underneath.

Then Mako took control by quickly disposing of my bindings as well. His eyes widened as they landed on my bare chest and I smirked.

"You like, what you see?" I asked playfully.

He swallowed hard and nodded. He grabbed me by my shoulder and pressed me flush against his bare chest. When our skin made contact, he groaned and I could feel the electric tension between us as we gazed into each other's eyes.

He only hesitated a moment before capturing my lips yet again. I wasn't as nervous as I should probably feel. I mean, we never got the chance to do this when we were together, but I felt ready. He pulled away for a moment, asking the silent question. I nodded my head.

That night, we got to experience each other in ways we never have. He went slow, knowing it was my first time. It was completely and utterly amazing.

Afterwards, I lay in his arms on our bed with the sheets pulled up to our chests. I was listening to his heartbeat, which was slowing every minute. Eventually, I heard his breathing even out and I knew he fell asleep.

_I thought spirits didn't sleep_, I thought. Mako became a spirit when he died, and started living here permanently.

I was very confused, but I was so tired that I laid my head back down and fell asleep within seconds.

_*A/N: Surprise! It happened! This was the reason why I rewrote it a bunch is because I didn't know how much detail I wanted to go into. I decided to keep it light for the first time so don't be mad at me. I will go into more detail as I go through the story. Next chapter is on the way!*_


	13. Chapter 13

*A/N: So I had my update ready early so I decided to post! I'm so freaking excited about this chapter and I really hope you like it!*

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Bolin:_

Korra had left a while ago, and I had the time, so I cleaned up my place a little. I don't exactly find cleaning enjoyable; it is a woman's job. It's not that I'm sexist; I guess I'd just rather have a woman here with me... to help clean...and stuff. I miss Opal. I can't lie to myself anymore. Now that I'm assured that Korra and Mako are okay, all I think about is Opal.

I continued cleaning, pushing the thoughts of my girlfriend, that I have not seen in about a week, out of my head. Although I miss her, I need to continue cleaning. Over the loud sound of the faucet running in the bathroom, I heard a knock coming from my front door. I turned off the water and quickly dried my hands.

"Just a second!" I shouted.

Sprinting over to the door, I flung it open to reveal a worried looking Opal.

"Hey, Opal what's wrong-"

She cut me off but wrapping her arms around me in a tight one-sided hug. I didn't wrap my arms around her; I just held them out behind her back. I was confused as hell.

"Are you okay Bolin? I am so sorry about Mako. I would've come so much sooner but Tenzin needed me to watch the kids as he took care of some business at the hospital," she looked really guilty.

"Its okay, it's okay. I completely understand. And yeah I am fine now," I gave her a smile of reassurance.

"Really? It's only been what? Three or four days?"

"Yeah, I am perfectly fine! Wanna know why?!" I asked her excitedly.

"Why?"

"Mako went to the spirit world when he died, so now I get to see him whenever I want! Oh and don't tell Korra I told you, but I think they are back together because she kissed him when I was there."

I could tell by the look on her face that she was very shocked. Like, a mouth on floor kind of shocked.

"Wait, what?" she spoke suddenly.

"Mako went to the-"

"No, I heard that part," she chuckled, the tension slowly lifting from the room, "but are you serious? He really went to the spirit world?"

"Yeah! Do you want to go visit him tomorrow morning?" I asked her.

"I would absolutely love that. I am so happy Bolin!"

""Me too!" I exclaimed as I reached my head down to place a light kiss on her lips.

When I pulled away, she smiled sweetly at me and I felt my heart flutter. I was too in love for my own good.

"So, since you're here, do you want to have some dinner with me? I was just about to make some chicken and rice." I told her.

"Sure!" she placed her back down by the front door and kicked her shoes off.

She followed me into the kitchen and lifted herself onto a counter that was out of the way of the stove. I am too cheap to buy a rice cooker so I have to do it the slower way. I filled a pot with water and boiled it. Afterwards I added the rice, put a lid on it, and walked back over to Opal. She was watching everything I was doing carefully.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just… you can cook," the edges of her lips curled up into a smile.

"Yes I can and I am a pretty good one at that." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well, we'll see about that," she said smirking at me.

"So, while we're waiting for our rice, would you like to dance?" I asked her bowing down in an old-fashioned style while holding out my hand.

"And you can dance! Wow!" she said sarcastically but still took my hand.

I brought her into the hallway. I held out my hand, telling her to stay put, and went to turn the radio on. A slow song started spilling through the speakers and it was the perfect music to dance to. I wandered back into the hallway where Opal was waiting. She was turned around, so I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist and started swaying us. She let out a sensual noise of surprise and twisted in my arms. I smiled down at her and she did the same.

I took one of her hands in mine and I kept my other one at her waist. She grabbed my shoulder with her free hand and we began swaying back and forth. Eventually she rested her head on my chest as we continued dancing.

I couldn't imagine anything else. I want this. I want her. Forever. I couldn't ask her to marry me yet. She was still training with Tenzin and she couldn't have that kind of distraction. I would marry her tomorrow, but for now I have another idea.

"Hey, Opal?"

"Yeah?" she lifted her head off my chest and looked at me with her bright green eyes.

"I want to ask you something."

"Okay, but I was actually going to ask you something." she said, stopping our movements but still staying in my arms.

I pushed her lightly off me so I could look into her eyes. "Alright, you go first, then," I suggested, trying to contain my anticipation.

"No, it's okay. You can go first," she said stiffly.

I mentally sighed; I didn't want this to be awkward. But I need to ask her now while I still have the confidence.

I took a deep breath and asked my question: "Will you move in with me?"

It took only a second for a huge grin to cover her face.

"OF COURSE!" she yelled.

She jumped into my arms and wrapped her legs around my waist. She kissed me for what seemed like a long time. Then I remembered, she still has something to ask. I broke our kiss lightly, and set her down from our embrace so I could talk to her.

"So, what was that question?" I asked her, trying to sound flirty.

Her emotions disappeared from her face and a light blush surfaced to her cheeks. To make her feel more comfortable, I reached over with my right hand and gently placed a piece of hair behind her ear. Her blush deepened, and I nodded for her to go on.

"Well...It's just... especially now that we're living together I was just wondering if you know, uhm," she paused and took a deep breath, "Do you love me?" she asked awkwardly

I did the first thing that came to mind, and took her into my arms. Rubbing her back carefully, I whispered into her ear softly, "I love you more than you can imagine. I love you more than anything or anyone that has ever been in my life," I told her, sternly, holding eye contact with her beautiful emerald eyes.

Tears started to surface and stream down her face. What's going on? Does she not love me? Surprised, I took her in my arms and asked her in a concerning voice, "What's wrong, Opal? Did I do something?"

"No," she mumbled through my shirt. Then she lifted her head and placed a small kiss on my cheeks. I wiped the tears from her eyes, softly. She placed her face back into my shirt, and mumbled something I could not hear.

"Babe, I didn't hear you," I told her. Pushing her gently away from me, I let her speak.

"I love you too, Bolin," she said. For some reason, the awkwardness I expected from her as she said those words, was not there. She genuinely meant it. I could tell.

I enclosed her again with my arms. After a long hug, I lifted her up and kissed her. Although I was just going to give her a short kiss, she deepened it. Soon enough, we were full-blown making out.

We probably would have stayed like that all night, except the timer in the kitchen went off. I didn't let her down yet, but instead carried her into the kitchen and set her back down on the counter. I gave her one last kiss before moving away to attend to our dinner in progress. I drained the rice in the sink and left it there. I went to the refrigerator and looked inside.

"Okay we can either have chicken or salmon because I just found some," I looked back at her.

"Well now that I know you have salmon, I think I want some salmon."

I nodded my head, laughing, and pulled out the thin piece of fish that I had gotten from the market a few days prior. I placed it on the table and got out a cutting board. I unwrapped the salmon from its package and placed it on the surface. I got a knife out of the drawer and started cutting the fish into small, thin pieces.

Once I was done, I rinsed my hands off and got two bowls from the cabinet. I filled them both with rice and scooped some salmon onto the tops of each of them. I stuck chopsticks into each.

"Wow! I'm impressed," I heard her say from behind me.

"Why, thank you," I said bowing.

I balanced both bowls on one arm and grabbed her hand with my free one. I pulled her out into the hallway and past the dining area.

"Aren't we going to eat there-"

"We are going to eat dinner in_ our _room," I said giving her a sly smile.

She threw her head back and let out a genuine laugh, "It's gonna take some time to get used to that."

I laughed with her as we entered our room. I let go of her hand and gave her a bowl. She took it and flopped onto the bed on her stomach. I joined her right as she plopped a piece of salmon into her mouth.

"Mmm that's good," she said looking at me.

"I'm glad you like it."

We ate in silence for the next few minutes, both of us way too hungry to talk. I finished first and placed my bowl on the bedside table. She finished a minute later and did the same. I turned onto my back and stretched. I heard her moving next to me so I turned my head to find her rolling over onto her side. She scooted closer to me and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer. She placed her hand on my chest.

We stayed that way for who knows how long. I didn't care. I just loved having her close to me and to know she loves me. We probably would have been doing some other things that night as well, but we fell asleep before any of those things could happen.

I loved her so much and if I had any doubts about her feelings for me - which I didn't - they would've been crushed by the way she was holding me right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Mako:_

I opened my eyes when I felt something soft move against my chest. I saw Korra with her eyes closed. She was resting her hand against my chest. I could tell she was sleeping because I could hear her slow, even breaths. I was really confused because I couldn't remember the past couple of hours. I remembered making love to Korra and then… nothing.

It took me a few moments but I finally realized why. I fell asleep. Why did that happen? I had never once slept since I came to the spirit world. I assumed spirits never actually fell asleep. So why did I?

_It must be because of her_, I thought as I turned to look at Korra's beautiful face again.

I brushed a piece of stray hair back behind her ear. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," she said with a goofy smile on her face. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned.

"Hey," I said back, never taking my eyes off her.

The second she finished yawing, I had my mouth on hers. She let out a little noise of surprise, which quickly turned into a moan as I deepened the kiss. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I tore the blanket away from her body. I didn't ask for her permission this time because I wanted her too badly.

This time, I wasn't as gentle. This time, she didn't hold back.

I ran my hand along her side, finally resting it on her hip. I squeezed it to hold her in place. I felt the vibrations of what I assumed was a moan on her part.

She was so beautiful and now she was all mine.

I couldn't wait any longer. I didn't have to worry about clothes this time so I used the palm of my hand to quickly part her legs. I positioned myself at her entrance. With one swift motion I entered her and pressed my lips to hers simultaneously. We both groaned into each others mouths. I moved to kissing her neck as I waited for her to adjust.

After a second, I pulled out, but not all the way, and plunged back in. She let out a loud sigh of pleasure and I let out one myself. This was the best feeling in the world. Being this close to the love of my life was amazing.

I sped up to a faster pace and we were soon panting and gasping to catch our breaths. After that, it wasn't long before we were screaming our release into the empty room. Hearing Korra screaming my name because I caused her so much pleasure was a euphoric feeling. After I was completely spent, I collapsed on top of her, attempting carefulness so that I did not crush her.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," she said, breathless.

"We should probably get ready for the day," I said laughing.

"It's too early!" she exclaimed, pointing towards the window where the new light of dawn was visible.

"Come on!" I said.

I picked her up from the bed and threw her over my shoulder. I did this for two reasons. First of all, she couldn't escape. Second, I had a very nice view of her ass.

"I'm cold!" she shouted.

Sure enough, I could feel goosebumps on her bare thighs. I ignored them and continued my way into the bathroom. I set her down on the edge of the tub and her frown was now in view. I chuckled and her frown deepened.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to go back to bed!"

"Too bad. I want to bathe with you more than you want to go to sleep."

That, I was sure of. Definitely sure.

I walked over to the tub's faucet and turned it on and I watched as it filled with water. I turned my back on Korra for a second to reach my hand under the water to make sure the temperature was right. When I turned back around, I got a faceful of water. I didn't see that she was bending a water whip at me. The water turned into a ball and split in two. I felt both streams wrap around my feet and ankles and I heard a cracking sound. I looked down quickly and saw that my feet were now incased in ice, keeping me in place. I looked up at her with a worried expression on my face. I tried to move but found that I couldn't. She leaned into me, pressing our still-bare bodies together. My arousal flared and I was distracted for a moment.

"Goodnight, Mako," she whispered into my ear, huskily.

"Wait, what?!"

She turned around and started walking out of the room.

"KORRA! Where are you going?!" I shouted after her.

There was no reply, and I knew I wasn't going to get a reply. I remembered that Iroh could fire bend in the spirit world, so I wanted to try it too. I raised my body temperature and watched as the ice slowly melted away.

When my feet were completely free, I made my way out of the bathroom. I didn't even have to guess where she would be. I knew she was going to be in bed. I walked quietly out of the room. Just as I expected, she was lying on the bed. She was on her side with her back facing me. The sheets were pulled halfway up her back, exposing her sculpted shoulders.

I creeped over to her and reached out my hands. I grabbed her around the waist and yanked her gently out of bed. I surprised her so much that she screamed.

"Hey, not fair! You used your firebending!"

"Come on, you'll get over it soon enough," I assured her.

This time I held her bridal-style and carried her back into the bathroom. I was laughing at the crazed expression on her face. I carefully placed her into the tub.

"There. Now you aren't cold and it will help you wake up," I told her.

She sat on one side of the bathtub and kept her knees pressed to her chest. It pushed her boobs up a little and I couldn't help but stare for a moment. I could tell that she wasn't angry anymore because she was smirking with an eyebrow raised. Damn, she always caught me.

I got in too, and sat across from her. She waved her hand lightly and a second later my whole head was doused in water. I wiped the water out of my eyes and looked at her. She was giggling with a hand over her mouth. I took the opportunity and grabbed her hand, pulling her to me. Before she could say anything, I crashed my lips to hers. It was only a half-second later before she responded. She kissed me with so much passion, I thought I was going to explode.

She adjusted her legs so that she was now straddling me. I groaned as I felt my arousal grow again. My now-hard cock strained against her opening. Without a second of thought, she sunk down onto my erection, enveloping me in her warmth.

Let me just say, making love in the bathtub was one of the best things ever. She probably loved it too, surrounded by her element. When we finally found our release, we screamed each others names. The sounds of our pleasure echoed throughout the tile covered bathroom. I came so hard, my vision went black for a second. All I could think about was how lucky I was to have a woman like Korra who could make me feel things like that.

We took a few minutes to actually clean ourselves before we got out. I grabbed two towels from the pile on the shelf and wrapped one around myself. I walked over to Korra, who was standing on the mat next to the tub and wrapped it around her. She adjusted it so that it was wrapped underneath her arms.

She walked over to one of the two sinks and looked at me through the mirror. She was smiling so brightly and so was I. Walking over to her, I spun her around and looked at her.

"Kiss me right now Mako," she said.

I did, and she sighed into my mouth. When I broke the kiss, I rested my forehead against hers, feeling pieces of her short hair touching my face.

"I love you so much, Korra."

"I love you too."

The way she said that, reminded me of the first time she said it. I remember the ecstatic feeling that was running through me. I felt the exact same way now.

She laughed and said, "We should probably get dressed now. Even if we don't want to."

"Can't we just spend the whole day in bed?"

"As tempting as that sounds, weren't you the one that was trying to get me out of bed?" she asked teasingly.

"Fine! Let's get dressed," I said throwing my hands in the air.

We walked back into the bedroom. She roamed around trying to find her clothes. After about 5 minutes, she gave up.

Looking my way she said, "Where the hell did we put our clothes?"

"I have absolutely no idea. Maybe this is a sign that we should have a naked day and spend the whole day in bed!" I suggested.

She wouldn't give in and made me help her. We spent a few minutes looking and finally our shirts shoved under a pillow.

"Well that's a start," I said shrugging.

She found her wrappings under the bed and I found our pants and shoes in the corner of the room, hidden behind the curtain of the window.

"We sure did make a mess," I said.

"We made a mess in the best possible way though," she said back.

I smiled at her before taking my towel off and looked up at her.

"You sure you don't want to have a naked day?" I asked teasingly.

She stared and swallowed. "I'm sure." 

She didn't look sure.

I nodded my head and pulled my pants on and then my shoes. I looked up and I saw that she still hadn't put anything on.

"Hey, if I have to get dressed, so do you." I chuckled.

"Okay, okay," she said laughing.

I turned my attention back to my clothes and pulled on my shirt. I turned back to Korra and saw that she had put her under-wrappings on and was pulling on her pants. Next she put on her shirt more slowly than she should have.

_This is all mine and I'm the only one that gets to see her like this_, I thought.

Once we were both dressed, we made our way out to the kitchen. Korra made us a quick breakfast that we ate on our new balcony.

"Do you want to go on a walk by the spirit portal?" I asked her.

"I would love to," she replied, smiling.

And with that, we made our way, hand-in-hand.


	15. Chapter 15

_*A/N: Hi everyone! So it has been a few weeks since I have updated and I am sorry for that. It has been so hectic with finals and everything. This chapter will not be my best or my longest, I just wanted to get something to you guys since you've been waiting so long. I will go back and fix it someday but for now, enjoy!*_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Opal:_

Bolin and I had just made it through the portal and were looking around for Mako. I was really excited because, unlike Bolin, I had never been here before. It was absolutely breathtaking. I turned to Bolin so he could see my reaction but he was frowning.

"Uh.. w-what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing it's just… Mako is usually here. I wonder where he could be."

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. Let's go look around."

I shyly grabbed his hand and then tilted my head away so he couldn't see my growing blush. I felt him grab my chin and turned it so that he could kiss me. When he pulled away, he was smiling his big Bolin smile and I couldn't help but return it.

We walked away and towards a set of very colorful trees. I let go of Bolin's hand and began skipping through the assortment of leaves. It was very pretty and I bet I looked like a little kid. I stopped short, though, when I spotted something - or someone - in the distance.

"Korra?!" I shouted.

"Opal?!" she shouted back. She gave a short laugh and started running towards me.

We met halfway in a big hug. I opened my eyes and choked on my own spit when I saw what was behind her.

"Oh my god! Mako! It's true! I mean, I know it's true I just thought-"

"It's good to see you Opal," he said chuckling. Then, he smiled the most genuine smile I had ever seen from Mako.

Korra stepped back and touched Mako's shoulder. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging wide open because they all looked very amused.

I looked from Korra, to Mako, and then back to Korra again. _There has got to be a story there,_ I thought. I was about to say something but Bolin beat me to it.

"Hey, Korra! What are you doing here so early?" he asked.

Korra glanced at Mako out of the corner of her eyes. I knew what was happening here.

"Yeah, Korra," I said smirking, "what _are_ you doing here so early?"

She gave me a stern look that told me I better keep my mouth shut. I placed my hand in front of my mouth to hide the growing smile. I bit back laughter.

"Oh, you know, I just came to take a walk with Mako," she said.

"Yeah, exactly," Mako said playing along. "I also had a surprise for her. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes we do!" Bolin shouted, almost bursting my eardrums.

"Follow me," said Mako as he turned around and started to walk in the direction he came.

We walked behind them and I could faintly see Korra grabbing for Mako's hand, trying to hide it by moving closer to him. I smiled. I always thought they would make a really good couple. I didn't know any of them during the time that Mako and Korra dated, but I could still see the lingering chemistry between them.

I reached over and grabbed Bolin's hand. He looked at me and smiled. I am really glad that I got to know him and all of my friends.

We walked for about ten minutes before we stopped behind a line of trees. Korra and Mako turned back around to face us.

"Okay, are you ready?" Mako asked smiling.

Korra wasn't even looking at us. She was looking directly at Mako with an identical smile on _her_ face.

"Ready!" said Bolin. He was way more excited than any of us.

"Alright," Mako said as he guided us past the trees we were standing behind.

My jaw fell down to my feet as I heard Bolin gasp beside me.

Oh spirits. Directly in front of me sat the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It had the most amazing view of the spirit world. It was such a pretty sight, I thought I was going pass out or cry or do something of that sort.

"Who's house is this?" Bolin asked bewildered.

"It's mine and Mako's" Korra said, still looking up at Mako. She grabbed his hand again, but this time more obvious.

"I knew it," I blurted before I could hold it back.

"Knew what?" Mako asked.

"That you two were together. It is so _obvious_."

"It wasn't _that_ obvious," Korra said with a hand on her hip.

I just looked at her because I knew it wasn't true.

"So," Mako said, trying to change the subject, "do you guys want to go inside."

"Of course!" Bolin said.

He walked to the front door with me following behind him. He opened the front door and glanced in.

"Oh. My. God." he said, dragging out each word.

I almost said the same thing when I walked in. The inside was absolutely stunning. I couldn't believe this was real. It was like something you see in your dreams.

Korra and Mako showed us around the whole house. When we stood outside the guest bedroom, they told us we could stay there sometimes if we wanted to. Bolin threw his fist in the air and ran inside, jumping on the mattress. He turned his head around towards me and waggled his eyebrows. I blushed and started laughing. After we exited that room, we made our way to the kitchen.

"Do you guys want to stay for lunch?" Mako asked.

We nodded our heads as all four of us started preparing the meal together. It was one of the best and happiest days of my life. Sitting with your three best friends - one of which you previously thought was dead. We sat on their balcony for so long that by the time we went back inside, the sun was already setting.

* * *

_*A/N: Okay. I know, I know. This is very lacking in plot and I am sorry for the filler chapters. Don't worry we will be getting back to Asami and all of that next chapter and the chapters following that. Thanks for being patient! :)*_


	16. Chapter 16

_*A/N: Okay so it has been a very long time since I have updated. I had finals week and then I was moving and then I had family come into town and it has just been crazy. I tried to get this chapter done as fast as I could and I wanted to get back into the plot and make it more interesting. This is the chapter that will help get us back to the good stuff. Anyways, without further ado, here is the long awaited update*_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

_Korra:_

The next day, Bolin, Opal and I bid our farewell to Mako for the day as we had decided to make our way back into the city. It was nice to be a part of the real world again as we wandered through various shops and market stands. Eventually I started to become a little bored.

"Hey guys?" I spoke up, "Do you want to go visit Asami?"

"Sure!" said Opal.

"Sounds good!" spoke Bolin.

I smiled and we walked to the train station, since we still relied on Asami when we needed a car. It didn't take us very long to get there and we took a short train ride to the station closest to Asami's house. We walked the rest of the way to the front door of the big mansion. We were going to knock on the front door when we heard a loud scream.

"Stay here," I told Opal and Bolin.

I slowly opened the door and at that moment heard another piercing scream and something that sounded exactly like glass breaking. I looked back at my friends once more before stepping inside and shutting the door. I followed the source of the noise all the way up the stairs and down the hall and I ended up right outside Asami's office. The door was cracked open so I peered inside. What I saw shocked me to my core.

"AHH" yelled Asami as she picked up a chair in the corner of the room and flung it at the window.

She was throwing a tantrum. She threw papers off her desk and ripped at blueprints. I couldn't believe was I was seeing. In the years that I had known Asami I had never once seen her act this way. She was always so compassionate and loving. But this... I didn't even recognize her.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to find a young looking woman carrying a tray of tea.

"Excuse me miss."

I stepped aside to let the girl through as she made her way into the office. She walked up to the side of Asami's desk and cleared her throat.

"The tea you asked for, ma'am," she stated simply.

Asami stopped with her destruction to look at her. She walked up the maid and took a cup off the tray. She brought it to her lips and immediately after, threw the cup against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" she shouted.

I cringed at the anger dripping in her tone. The next thing Asami did I will never forget. She swung back her arm and slapped the young maid, the tray falling from her hands and crashing onto the floor.

This wasn't Asami. She wouldn't act like this for no apparent reason. I looked back up at the wide-eyed Asami. Her mouth was hanging open and she was staring at her hand. Then she bent down and started sobbing. I took a step back because her complete personality change surprised me so much. Her body was trembling as she let out loud wails. My automatic response was to go and comfort her but just as I was about to go into the room, a hand wrapped around my elbow. I looked and saw Asami's butler standing with a solemn face.

"I know you want to comfort her, but I think it is best if you leave."

"You're probably right. Please take care of her," I told him.

With one last look at Asami, I walked away and down to the front door. I opened it to find Opal and Bolin sitting on the steps.

"What happened? What was that sound?" Opal asked.

I told them about what went down in Asami's office.

"Wow. That doesn't sound like her at all," Bolin stated.

"Seriously. I don't know what was wrong with her," I said.

"Well I'm going to go talk to Tenzin. You don't have to come with, enjoy the rest of the day," I told them while chuckling.

"Alright!" Bolin said as he waved. He grabbed Opal's hand and starting walking away.

I made my way to Air Temple Island and when I got there I found Tenzin in his study.

"Hi Tenzin," I spoke as I gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Korra!" He said as I sat down opposite him. "What brings you by?"

"Oh, you know, just my usual problems that I need help sorting out," I said with a small laugh.

He laughed too as he nodded his head. "I see, I see. Tell me what's been troubling you."

I told him all about what happened that morning.

When I finished, Tenzin let out a low whistle.

"I can't believe Asami was acting that way. It's so unlike her."

"And I don't know what to do." I sighed.

"Well I know this is simple advice, but I think you should go talk to her. Find out the reason for her behavior."

I took a minute to think about it. She should have calmed down by now, but I was still a little scared to be alone with her. But I still needed to find out why she acted out in such a harsh way.

"You're probably right. I'll go to her place to talk to her right now," I said, standing up.

I made my way all the way back to Asami's place. It seemed like I was spending half the day just traveling back and forth to my destinations. When I got to the front door, it took me a few minutes of pacing to work out my nerves. This shouldn't be happening. It was only Asami. But after seeing her this morning, I was actually really frightened to face her.

I knocked on the door but received no answer, so I made my way inside. I looked throughout a couple rooms on the first floor but had no luck in finding anyone. I realized it would take me a while to stumble upon someone so I cut my search and went upstairs to Asami's office.

This time the door was shut so, very slowly and carefully, I pushed it open a crack. I looked in and saw Asami sitting at her desk with her head lying on top of it. I didn't know what else to do, so I awkwardly cleared my throat.

She lifted her head and I saw her red, puffy eyes.

"Oh. Um. Hi Korra," she spoke quietly.

She wiped at her eyes trying to make it less obvious which wasn't working in the slightest.

"What's wrong Asami?" I asked taking a few more daring steps toward the desk.

"It's nothing," she said as she started to rifle through papers.

"No it's not. Tell me what's going on," I said, reaching forward and grabbing her hand.

She started crying again and, I don't know why, but it made me feel like a shitty person. I kept holding her hand, but walked to the other side of the desk so I could rub her back.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm so sorry Korra," she spoke. Then, she spoke the three words I would have hoped to never hear come out of her mouth. "I killed Mako."


	17. Chapter 17

_*A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I have been having major writers block and no motivation since it was summer. I know that is no excuse, but there are only 3 chapters left after this one and I wanted to make sure it ended the way I wanted it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I promise there won't be a long wait for the next one.*_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

_Korra:_

So it was true. Asami actually was the one who killed Mako. There was a part of me that was hoping it wasn't true. But it was.

I had to get out of here. I couldn't look at her anymore. It was too painful. I turned around and started running toward the door when Asami called out to me.

"Korra, wait!"

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"Please just let me explain!"

"NO! I will not let you explain!" I turned around now, letting my anger get the best of me, "You killed Mako! He was your friend Asami! Your friend! And my friend to! He is my fucking true love! Do you know how much it broke me to find out he was dead?! Do you have any idea?! Are you a fucking idiot! HOW COULD YOU?!"

I was shouting so loud that Asami started crying. I should have felt bad. I really should've. But I didn't. She deserved to have this burden on her for the rest of her life. I stared at her angrily for a few seconds more before turning around and running out the door. I could hear Asami shouting my name behind me but I didn't stop. I had to get out of that house.

I don't even know how long I was running but I eventually made it to Opal and Bolin's apartment. I knocked on the door, needing to see the faces of people I could actually trust.

The door was quickly opened by Opal who was one minute, smiling, and the next, frowning asking me "what the hell happened".

"She did do it. Mako was right. It was Asami."

_Asami:_

This was the absolute biggest mistake of my life. And I was only just realizing it. I was losing every single person that I had ever cared about. I did this all to win Korra back and it completely backfired on me. She probably hates me now. How could I do this to her? How could I do this to Bolin? How could I do this to Mako?

They were my friends! More than that. And at one point I had even loved Mako. I have to fix this.

I harshly wiped away my drying tears. Drying, only because I was in too much shock and had already cried myself dry. I got up and ran the entire way to the spirit portal. I know, sounds like a lot of running, but the thought of even taking my car made me want to fall on the ground to die.

I don't even know how long it took me to get there but I only thought about making one foot move in front of the other and, before I knew it, I was standing in front of the bright green spirit portal.

I can do this. No, I can't. Shut the fuck up Asami and just move!

I broke into a run straight towards the center of the portal. I thought I would go right through, but I bounced backwards and landed on my ass ten feet away. _What the hell_, I thought as I looked at the portal in front of me. I stopped back up to and tried to push my hand through but it wouldn't budge. I let out a cry of frustration and turned around.

"Asami Sato!" a light voice yelled behind me.

I jumped a little and turned around to find a spirit floating in front of me.

"Umm… hi." I said a little unsure of myself.

"You do not have permission to enter the spirit world. If you would please stop trying to come through the portal, the spirits would greatly appreciate it."

"What? Why? I need to speak to someone!" I pleaded.

"You have harmed another human being which goes against the ways of the spirits. You may not enter. Have a nice day." The spirit started to disappear.

"Wait!"

The spirit reappeared.

"What is it?"

"I really need to speak to Mako! If you know that I have harmed a human being, you must know who that human being was! Please, I am begging you! I need to speak to him. I need to at least try to apologize for everything I have done."

"Unfortunately, that is not possible. You many not enter, and he may not leave."

"Why do you get to leave then? Why can't he?"

"There are certain circumstances that prevent him from leaving." the spirit said.

"Please let him leave! I promise I will fix my mistakes I just need to talk to him!"

The spirit looked like he didn't believe me at all. So what he said next surprised the hell out of me.

"Very well. You will have one chance. But, there is a catch. Mako will be permitted to exit the spirit world. The next time he enters, if he has not forgiven you, he won't be allowed out again. Choose your words wisely."

I thanked him so many times that I didn't even realize the spirit had left. Wait. What do I do now? Do I just sit and wait for Mako to come? I wasn't really sure so I just sat down.

_Mako:_

I was taking a walk in the forest, thinking about Korra, when a spirit approached me. No one has bothered me all that much since I arrived so when the spirit started to talk to me, I was taken a little by surprise. He approached me very gracefully, as an experienced spirit should.

"Follow me, Mako."

I was very confused but I had learned not to question things around here and sort of just go with it. I walked very closely behind him for what seemed like an hour, but in reality was probably only 20 minutes or so. When we started to near the portal, I thought we were going to pass it, but we ended up stopping right in front of it.

"Please go through the portal." the spirit told me.

"Oh... umm... I don't know if you know who I am but I can't-"

"I am very well aware of this fact. An exception has been made. Please go through the portal," he repeated.

"Umm… alright?"

I took a very hesitant step toward the glowing greenish yellow light that was the spirit portal. I placed my arm through and when it did in fact go through, I stepped all the way in. For a few seconds, I stayed in the center. The felt more human, in that moment, than I had in a long time. I wanted to stay there, but I also wanted to see the physical world again. I made one final step and went all the way through and to the other side.

The feeling I had then was indescribable. Feeling the real sunshine on my face for the first time in what felt like forever. Seeing the familiar skyline of Republic City. This is what I had been waiting for. The spirit world was amazing. The place Korra and I renewed our love. Where my brother and I reunited. But this was where I grew up. This was the place I had grown to love.

It was an incredible moment. Until I saw Asami stared at me from her place on the ground. She looked like she's seen a ghost… no pun intended. She slowly stood up, her eyes the size of the moon.

"Mako," she breathed, almost inaudibly.

I cringed and was about to turn around when I noticed her bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks. I was confused, since shouldn't I be the one crying?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. It didn't come out mad. It came out genuinely puzzled.

She started wiping out her face and straightening her shirt. As if it would make any difference; it was clear was very worked up about something.

"I just really needed to tell you something."

"If you came to say sorry, you can forget it," I said starting to turn around so I could walk in the other direction.

"Wait! Please hear me out," she pleaded.

I sighed loudly. Loud enough for her to hear me.

"Please."

"Fine. I at least deserve to know why you did this to me."

"Okay. Umm… I don't exactly know how to say this without embarrassing myself," she said.

I scoffed. She had already embarrassed herself enough.

She glared at me but continued. "So uh you know Korra and I sort of dated for that short period of time? Yeah um well when we were in the spirit world, and I would bring you up, I saw how her face lit up. I mean every single time she would get the biggest smile on her face."

I smiled a little but it was bittersweet.

"I guess I was really jealous about it, and I know that is no excuse, but one night when she was sleeping, I came back to the physical world and I… I um-"

"Arranged to have me killed?" I told her matter-of-factly.

"Yes," she hung her head in shame. "Look, I know asking for forgiveness is a lot to ask of you but please, I can't live like this."

I looked at her incredulously. "You think your life is hard? Look at mine. Everyone I ever cared about is living a world apart from me. I am DEAD Asami. Now, if you've said everything you needed to I will be going."

Asami took a step forward and grabbed my arm. I could see by the tears running down her cheeks that she had started crying again. I was getting really fed up.

"Please," she said for the millionth time.

I was trying to think about it from Asami's perspective. If I was in her position, would I do the same thing? Hell no. I wouldn't go as far as to plan someone's murder. But I did understand the jealousy part. I was so jealous of Asami when Korra and her were going out that sometimes I couldn't even sleep at night. I threw myself into my work trying to distract myself. Asami probably felt the same way but she went just too far. It was probably her good-for-nothing father that put these ideas in her head subconsciously. No. She was too good of a person. And so was I. I had to forgive her. How could I not? She was the one who housed Bolin and I when Amon took over the probending arena. She was always there for us.

"Fine. I forgive you Asami."

Her head snapped up. "W-what?"

"I said I forgive you. But I don't entirely trust you again yet."

"Thank you so much Mako. I will make this up to you in any way that I can," she said.

Then I gave her a hug and for a second it seemed like we were back in the good old days. Where we didn't have to worry about anything. But I knew that we weren't quite there yet.


	18. Chapter 18

_*A/N: 2 chapters left! AHH I can't believe it! This was supposed to be posted earlier but I couldn't figure out what to write.. lol same as always*_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_Korra:_

I sprinted towards the house because I just really needed to see Mako. Not only to tell him about Asami, but I could really use a hug. Being around him just made everything seem okay. And that was exactly the feeling I needed right now. I went as quickly as I could but it still wasn't fast enough.

When I finally arrived in front of our house, I breathed a sigh of relief. I bounded up the front steps and opened up the door, immediately looking for Mako. He wasn't in the main room so I walked into the kitchen expecting him to be there. I spotted his dark, onyx hair out the window, so I slid the glass door open and stepped onto the porch. I nearly shit my pants. Literally.

There was boyfriend, reclining in one of the chairs... across from the person I hated the most right now.

Mako turned around when he heard me and when he saw how I was looking at Asami, he jumped up.

"Hey Korra! Uh I can explain," he started.

I scoffed, putting my hands on my hips, "I would so love for you to explain."

"Okay, the reason Asami is here, is because she explained everything to me and now I understand."

"So, you know that she was the one who killed you?! And now you're just going to go and forgive her for that?!"

"Korra, I _have_ forgiven her. I think it's time you listen to what she has to say," he told me firmly.

"WHAT?! How could you do that Mako? After all she's done?"

"Please, Korra, just hear me out?" Asami finally spoke up.

Debating whether or not to give in, I decided I wanted to hear why she did it. I walked over to one of the chairs that wasn't being occupied and sat down.

"I'm listening." I spat.

She went on for about 4 or 5 minutes before I cut her off.

"Do you really expect me to believe you did this out of jealousy?"

"YES! Damn Korra why can't you fucking believe me for once," she almost yelled. She was probably through with my attitude.

I cringed when I heard her raise her voice, surprised she was the one getting angry with me.

Mako walked over to me and put his hand on my arm. I shook him off.

The reason I was so angry with everyone was because everything in me was telling me to forgive her. I knew it was a good thing to do. The right thing to do. But how could I forgive her just like that?

I was confused and conflicted. The Raava side of me wanted to forgive her. I guess it was in a spirit's nature to do that. But me, the Korra side of me, was so angry and confused as to why this even happened in the first place.

But there were also some good things that came out of this, believe it or not. Mako and I found each other again, Bolin and I grew closer as friends and so many other things.

I turned back to Asami and looked deep into her emerald eyes. She was one us. Helping us defeat Amon and even turning against her dad. She just lost her way. We all do that. Hell, I lost my way far more than anyone else in our group. I needed to tell her exactly what I was thinking.

So I did.

I don't know how long I was talking, I was just letting my thoughts be said to her face. She didn't say anything the entire time I was talking, just nodding whenever it felt right.

Once I felt like I had said all need to say, I sighed.

She looked completely stunned.

"So... S-so does this mean that you forgive me?" She said hesitantly.

"No," I said and her face fell for a second. "But I think I can start trying to," I gave her a small smile.

Her head snapped up and a grin slowly spread over her face.

"Thank you Korra. Is it okay if I hug you?" She chuckled.

"Get over here," I laughed.

She rushed over and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I hugged her back and I could see Mako over her shoulder. He was smiling so wide and even laughing a little too.

I pulled away and looked at Asami smiling.

"So, who's hungry?"

* * *

_Mako:_

Later that evening, Korra and I were standing at the balcony railing, looking at the stars. Asami had gone home a little while ago after we shared a nice dinner. It was nice that everything was sort of back to normal and I'm glad that Korra found it in her to forgive Asami.

Everything thing was right in the world.

There was just one last thing that I had to take care of.

I stepped back from Korra a little and turned her to face me.

"What is it Mako?"

I grabbed her hands, cleared my throat and began the speech that I had been preparing for days.

"Korra, we have gone through so much together. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were special. Even though my first words didn't show it," she laughed and so did I. "When you kissed me that very first time, there was this huge spark and if I think really hard about it, I think that's when I knew you were the one. Then, it didn't work out and we just went on as friends and that was alright because even if I didn't have you, I at least knew you were happy, and that was enough for me. Then all of this happened and I am so unbelievably grateful that I was allowed to come to the spirit world because I could still see you and talk to you and when I found out that you still loved me and that you were my true love, I knew that all of this happened for a reason. I love you Korra. So, now I would like to ask you something."

I knelt down on one knee, pulling a blue velvet box from pocket, opening it up to present the engagement ring I had gotten for her. It was quite simple, really. It had a silver band with a round blue diamond on top with tiny red diamonds circling it. I liked it because it had both of our nation's colors and it represented us in a way that was hard to explain.

She gasped and I smiled.

"Will you marry me Korra?"

I was waiting for her answer and looking into her eyes expectantly. A huge smile slowly overtook her face.

She said yes.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

*7 months later*

_Korra:_

Today was the day. After so many months of planning and stressing and, worst of all, _waiting_, the day had finally come where I got to marry Mako.

I woke up like I had almost every morning for the past 7 ½ months, warm, happy, still a little bit tired. I shifted, turning around in the strong arms that were wrapped around my waist and came face-to-face with the love of my life and that was when everything hit me. I wasn't just looking at Mako, I was looking at my husband to be!

I squealed out of pure excitement, a very unlikely noise coming from someone like me. It must have woken Mako up too because a smile spread across his face as he chuckled.

"Well someone must be excited," he said in his sexy half-asleep voice that I loved.

"I am excited!" I exclaimed as I leaned down to kiss him.

As I tried to deepen the kiss he pushed me away though.

"Hey hey hey," he chided, "save that for tonight."

We both broke off into a fit of laughter. Even after all these years, I still never got tired of hearing it.

"Okay, one more!" I said as I pecked him one last time before getting out of bed. "I'll shower first then," I smirked.

He let out a groan because we usually share a shower in the morning and it must have hit him that we wouldn't be able to do that this morning. I smirked at him as a slid the bathroom door shut. I took a relatively quick shower and changed before exiting so I could switch places with Mako. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before going to shower. Mako had cleaned up our bedroom very neatly which didn't surprise me at all - he was always the cleaner one between him and Bolin.

I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to tidy up a bit before a few of our friends arrived to help us get ready. It was only a few minutes before I heard the familiar knock coming from the front door. I ran over and swung it open, revealing Asami, Jinora, Opal, Bolin, Kai and Tu. I smiled at all of them and told them to come in. Mako walked out of the bedroom with his hair damp, greeting his cousin who he hadn't seen in a while.

"Alright! It is time to get ready!" Asami announced.

"Girls in the master bedroom, boys in the guest bedroom!" Opal called as she dragged me to the room.

The door was shut behind me as the three girls pulled me onto the bed.

"Did you wash your hair already?" Jinora asked.

"Yeah I did this morning!"

"I hope it wasn't with Mako! You know that's bad luck!" Asami scolded me.

"It wasn't, I swear!" I said chuckling.

She gave me a stern look but then proceeded to laugh along with me. Jinora pulled me down into a chair and started to brush through my hair. I closed my eyes while Opal and Asami got to work on makeup. I didn't want to wear a whole lot of makeup, but Asami said it was a special day - and therefore, a must.

They were working diligently for what seemed like ages but in reality was probably only an hour or so. I know an hour is pretty long but I have been told it was actually a short amount of time to get ready for a wedding.

I was finally able to sit up and look in the mirror. They kept my makeup fairly simple despite what they said. Asami had filled in my eyebrows so they were more defined and my eyes showed off dark brown, smokey eye shadow. My cheeks were dusted with a light pink color and my lips were painted a light red which is traditional for weddings of all nations. I then moved my gaze to my hair. I thought it would be hard since my hair is still in its short style but Jinora did an amazing job. The front pieces of hair on both sides of my face were braided and pinned to the pack of my head and the rest of my hair was twisted inward to cover the pins. They added small flowers to the folds of the braids.

"Wow! It looks amazing you guys! Thank you so much for your help with this," I said, turning around to face them.

"You look beautiful Korra!" said Jinora.

"Mako is most likely going to pass out when he sees you. Do we need to put a mattress on the altar?" Asami said before breaking out into laughter quickly followed by the rest of us.

We eventually stopped laughing because I needed to put my dress on. They pulled it out of the closet and set it on the bed. This was something that I actually got to pick out myself. I knew right away that I had to get it, even if it wasn't normal for me to wear dresses. It was a very light blue strapless dress. It was fitted to my bust up until the bottom of my waist. The top part stopped and the skirt started. It was made out of semi-sheer silk and was multi-layered. I really liked the way that it looked on me because it fit me in all the right places.

The girls decided I was ready and started getting ready themselves, and we helped each other with the makeup (even though I know absolutely nothing about it so I couldn't be of much help anyway) and hair while I got the bridesmaid dresses all sorted. I chose them to be a darker blue than my dress with red accents shooting from the bottom hem of the dress, blooming up to the waist. After another hour, we were all completely finished and Opal went outside to check on the preparations while Asami went to go make sure the boys were ready. This was going to be a great day.

_Mako:_

I was dragged into the spare room as I watched Korra close the door to the master. I was so excited to see what she looked like. Before I could think about it any further, I was tugged into my assigned room.

Unlike women, I didn't need any help getting ready so the guys just went their separate ways to get ready themselves. I walked over to the mirror where my hair products were all set up. I opened up the familiar jar of my hair cream following my usual routine that I do almost every day. After that I put on some cologne after; I didn't need to shave as I did that this morning. It didn't take very long to be done - most boys don't take that long even for a wedding - and we were all standing in our tuxes within 30 minutes.

We all helped get the ceremony ready after we came out of the bedroom. It was being set up to the side of our house. We wanted a very personal wedding so we decided to have a small one here in the spirit world. We also didn't have a professional photographer or anything like that even though Tenzin said they public would be mad about it. Instead we are having one of Tenzin's students take the pictures because he was very skilled at it before discovering his airbending. We had simple white chairs on either side of the aisle with a big arch at the front - like most traditional weddings.

I didn't do much as everyone was insisting that I should relax. About an hour and a half or so later, Opal came outside in her beautiful bridesmaid dress. I looked at Bolin who hadn't noticed her entrance. I shoved him really hard in the shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell was that f-"

"Look!" I cut him off, nodding in the direction of Opal.

He gave me a weird look and then finally glanced in her direction. Immediately his eyes widened and his mouth sort of fell open. Opal had noticed him when she had first come outside (had the same reaction if you ask me) but now she was busy helping with the flower arrangements. Bolin only snapped out of it when Opal called his name.

"Bolin! Can you come here for a second?" she shouted.

"Coming dear!" he said as he sped walked over to her.

"He so whipped," I muttered, chuckling under my breath.

I walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, looking around at everything that was going on and who had showed up so far. Bolin was obviously still helping out Opal but there were more people here too. I saw that Asami had exited the house as well and she was now standing next to her girlfriend, Narumi. She was a year younger than Asami and owned a cute little store in town. They met about 3 months ago when Asami finally decided to get back out there. I could tell they were already in love by the way they looked at each other and I was so happy for the both of them. The whole airbender clan was there, as well as Kai who was pretty much a part of the family with Jinora and his relationship out in the open (even though Tenzin wasn't too keen on the idea at first). Me and Bolin's whole family was there as well as Korra's who came all the way from the South Pole.

Everything was almost ready. Now we just needed to get married.

_Korra:_

The girls had left a little bit ago, leaving me to my thoughts. I couldn't keep still though; I was too nervous and excited! My family had come and talked to me for a while and that was nice but I was just too antsy. The more people came and went, the closer we got to the actual ceremony. I just wanted to see Mako already!

I heard another knock on this door and it was Asami. She peeked her head in with a very giddy smile on her face. She slipped in and shut the door, trying to hide her red face as she made her way toward me.

"Were you making out with Naru again?" I said, smirking at her.

She looked up with her eyes wide and a smile starting to show on her face.

"Maybe…" She said. "How'd you know?!"

"It is so obvious!" I said breaking into laughter.

She laughed too for a while until we both slowly stopped.

"Well it's time to go!" she said, more embarrassed now.

I finally got to exit the bedroom for the first time since that morning. My mom and dad were waiting for me and I greeted them excitedly. I could see the tears in my mom's eyes and I silently willed her to stop. On the other hand, my dad looked elated. At first, he didn't really accept Mako and my relationship because he still remembered our break up, but he came to love him just as much as he did me.

I told myself that I wouldn't be nervous but I couldn't help it when we neared the front door. I gave my mom a look and she nodded, making her way outside to go get Opal, Jinora and Narumi and then sit down. A few minutes later the two girls came through the doorway. They lined up with me at the back. I smiled at my dad and he held his arm out for me. I took it gladly, ready to get this started. I heard the music start playing and I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

Naru started walking… then Jinora… and then Opal and Asami and finally it was my turn. I stepped through the door and looked up. The front lawn was filled with chairs and a bunch of people. A grin spread over my face when I spotted Lord Zuko sitting with his uncle and his family. But then I looked to the front. The girls and the best men, Bolin and Kai, were all watching me as I finally turned my gaze to Mako. Suddenly, I was overflowing with joy and love as my breath was taken away. The closer and closer that we got the altar, the bigger my smile became. It was finally happening.

We reached Mako at last and my dad transferred my hand into his.

And then we said our vows, finishing with an "I do".

"You may now kiss the bride."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Mako:_

The atmosphere was alight with happiness and joy. There wasn't a single frown to be seen for a hundred miles. People were dancing and laughing, eating and having conversations. Currently, Korra and I were sitting at the head table, traces of leftover wedding cake on our plates. I had just grabbed her legs and laid them over mine to scoot her closer which left her in a fit of giggles. Seeing her act like this wasn't out of the ordinary anymore. She really began to open up more over the past couple months and was able to just enjoy time with me (especially on our wedding night). We had talked to almost all the guests, receiving many congratulations along the way.

As the reception wound down and people started to leave, things were slowly starting to be cleaned up. Eventually we were called back into the house so that our table could be folded up. Korra's parents, Bolin, and Asami were the last left to remain on the porch. We quickly said our thank you's and goodbye's as Asami needed to get back home to Naru and Bolin to his now-fiancee Opal (it would be their turn to get married very soon). Korra's parents had to get back to Air Temple Island. We offered to have them stay here with us but her mother insisted we needed the place to ourselves (with a very uncomfortable look from her father might I add). We walked in the house past our packed bags. We would leave for the honeymoon tomorrow, going to a beautiful beach in the fire nation. But for our first night at man and wife, we would spend it in our home.

I walked over to Korra and extended my hand. "Would you like to go to our room, my wife?"

"Of course I would, my husband," she smiled at me.


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_*Many years later*_

They didn't know what was going to happen to them after death. Naturally, Korra went to the spirit world to help the next avatar in the cycle and to be with her true love, Mako. But nobody knew what was going to happen to everyone else. Bolin, Opal, Asami, Jinora, Kai, and all the rest. They thought they were just going to simply die. But one by one, they awoke after their death to find themselves in the spirit world, greeted by the friends that died before them. Everyone was very confused but no one bothered to question it because even in death, they still got to be with the ones they loved in an amazing place they called the Spirit World.


End file.
